A New Life Together
by Guarding My Castle
Summary: Starting the Evening of "Always" and moving toward a "Tomorrow" With Some New Players. Thanks Everyone
1. Chapter 1 The Night Before

I_** wish I could dream up what AWM can. ABC Disney own all the good stuff like Castle - Beckett .**_

_**The only thing I own is my own imagination. Unfortunately the imagination is limited.**_

_**Anyway they have done a much better job than I could anyway.**_

_**This first chapter is only history. Just for the sake of how we get to the rest of the story. If you want to skip to chapter 2, you will not miss anything (much).  
**_

_**I want to thank the thousands who read this and those who commented. I had fun, A new last chapter has been posted.**_

_****__**Let me know what you think**_

* * *

KATE

The night was cold. It was May, but the rain created a chill in the air.

The events of today are really going to change Kate Beckett's life forever. At this time, she is not sure if it will change for the good or the bad. She is not sure how just the rest of this evening will go.

She has resigned from the department. She has no job. The one man in her life, besides her Dad, who she loves and trusts totally and completely, is gone. No, he is not just gone, she drove him away. She sent him as far away as possible with no regard to what repercussions might come. She might has well have driven a long stiletto thru his chest, into his heart and left him for dead.

She had been as cold as ice to him when he stood in front of her, tears in his eyes professing his love for her and begging her to stop trying to chase after her mother's case. She did hear him professing his love for her when she had been shot. She denied it though. He told her again today that he loved her. He begged her to just don't do this. Not only did he speak his love today, but she has never had any man demonstrate love for her like Richard Castle did for these last few years.

All Rick ever did was to support her. Support her actions. Stick near her. He always have her back. He was always willing to put himself into harm's way just to protect her. He had made a habit of doing it these last few years.

He was always putting her needs first. Her feelings first. Never showing any expectation for loved returned until today. And what does he want today in return? He wants to save her life.

The thanks he gets for loving her is "It's my life! MINE! You don't get to decide!"

She's really not sure herself how much love she has for him. Her own stubborn pride and determination is preventing her from accepting his love or giving love back in return. It is also preventing her from stopping him from leaving her loft for the very last time.

His final words before walking out of her loft, "This is…..over. I'm done", rang in her ears.

Richard Castle is a broken man. He is leaving the woman he loves. He will never see her again. She will die.

Now she finds herself in the park. Sitting on the swings in a driving rain. Looking at the empty seat where Rick sat only a few months ago. She had told him then that she needed to change. She needed to move past the hunt for her mom's killer and get to a place where she could find closure and move into the kind relationship she wants. And that is the relationship she really and truly wants with Castle. She really is crazy about him just like Lanie said. Maybe she actually loves Rick, but her own blind focus has prevented her taking any action to open her heart to him. She wants to open her heart to him, and she wants it NOW

Can she save this relationship? She is going to try with all of her might.

As she is walking up the steps to Castle's building, she dials his phone number. Looking at the cell phone screen it says,"RINGING". Then the screen changes to "Call Refused". He refused to answer her call. Now what will she do? Will he refuse to even see her. He might not even open the door.

She gets to his door. She is dripping all over the floor. Maybe Castle will not know where the rain ends and the tears begin. Maybe he will recognize her sorrow. Maybe he will see it's real. She really, really wants him. She is ready to let him in.

Knock, Knock, Knock, Knock

The door opens and there he stands. A slight smile on his face. But it turns to a frown very quickly.

"Please" she whispers under her breath.

"Beckett, what do you want?" is the question asked in a tone filled with anger. It appears Castle really doesn't care what the answer might be. He is hurting so bad from what happened earlier.

"YOU!" was the only thing she could utter as she charges through the door before grabbing him by the face and kissing him passionately.

As she breaks the kiss, she voices her apology over and over. With tears flowing down her face she tries to kiss him again.

But, he pulls back, grabs both of her wrists.

"Kate, I tried to tell you how much I loved you, but you choose to tear my heart out of my chest and leave me cold so you could chase after your ghosts. I cannot live this way. I cannot be hurt by you again. I gave you four years to open up to me. You chose the monster over me. I told you I was done and I meant it."

He grabs her by the shoulders, turns her around, pushes her out the door and closes it behind her. "Goodbye"

She staggers through the front door to the front stoop. Looking down the steps into the cold night she realizes she has totally destroyed any chance "they" might have had. The rain is falling heavy. The wind is cold. And now she is outside in the dark all alone.

She thinks. "Why did I do it?"

She sits down on the steps. All hope for a future with his is gone. She leans over into the brick wall and starts crying, mixing the falling rain with her own tears. As her sobbing begins to diminish, she feels herself drifting away into sleep.

* * *

RICK

Alexis has graduated high school. Rick Castle thinks he has raised one very smart girl. She is definitely more mature than her father in many ways. He could not be more proud of her.

She has just delivered the most amazing speech he has ever heard.

"We move on even though it hurts."

He knows that he now has to move on no matter how much it hurts. And it does hurt. So badly!

Alexis is gone to her all night party. His mother is gone to their vacation home. The apartment is empty. His heart is empty.

He really did not want to move on. What he really wanted was to be in a permanent relationship with Kate Beckett.

He does not really remember when he fell under her spell. Was it the first moment he met her? Maybe? Probably!

All as a direct result of one lovely lady, Kate Beckett, the old Richard Castle is gone. No more wild parties. No more playboy ways. No more bringing new women home just to send them on their way later in the night.

During the last four years his feelings for Kate grew and grew. Grew into love. He fell in love with Kate. Real love. Not just infatuation. Not lust. Real honest to goodness love. All the others fell short of his feelings for Kate. He had been married twice. Had dozens of relationships based only on sex and nothing else. These were all hollow and empty. With Kate he had a love that was not based on sex. They had a closeness that could not be described. A friendship. No making out. No vacations together. Not that having those things would have been so bad. But he had a love that had begun with them working together, became a friendship and built to a point where he never even thought about the lack of sex. He only thought about how to keep her happy. Anything to keep her happy. He may actually never be able to love anyone else ever again. At least not in the way he feels for her. She took up all the space in his heart.

Based on how he feels about Kate, he must really be in love for the first time ever. He loves her. PERIOD. And he likes it.

Wow, what a new concept for him. Thinking about someone else and their feelings and not thinking at all about what he might want for himself. The only other person he felt about that way was Alexis and occasionally his mother.

What else could any man want? She meant everything to him. He would have done anything for her.

Every night she was in his dreams. But each new morning, when the sun comes thru his windows, the dreams end and he was brought back to reality and he awakes in his bed looking forward to the next time he saw her. He was planning to change from dreams to reality as soon as Kate can manage to bring down the wall between her heart and him. She just told him the other day that the wall was coming down. He is ready to be there when it does. He was looking forward to that day.

But after the events of earlier he guesses he is back to being a man alone.

Earlier today she was getting ready to attack the monster again. The monster that killed her mother. The monster that tried to kill her. He had to stop her before it caused a response that would most assuredly end in her death. He asked her to stop this chase. He begged her to stop.

This time he made sure Beckett heard him when he told her he loved her. He made sure she was listening. When he asked her to stop, she showed she didn't care about him, only the monster.

Then when she found out he was trying to protect her. She was mad at him for even doing that. Angry for the secret he has been keeping. He wanted her to stop. He loved her so much, he could not stand around and watch her get herself killed. The men who killed her mother want her dead and she will wildly go in and let them do it.

He told Beckett they are finished. He was done. He left her loft for the very last time.

He came home, locked himself in his study and cried like a baby. He knew nothing else to do. He knows she will die, but he cannot be around her when it happens. He watched the life leave her body once. It almost destroyed him then. This time he knows she will not be coming back. He cannot be around to do that again.

He just wants to smell the cherries in her hair just one more time but he knows it will not happen.

His phone rings and the image of Kate Beckett appears on the screen. He pauses a moment before hitting the "ignore" button. He is afraid that it is either Ryan or Esposito calling on her phone to tell him it's finished. Or if it is her, he cannot have a conversation with her. Not now. Not ever. She has hurt him for the last time. He must try to move on.

He steps over to his computer screen and deletes all the files relating to "Kate Beckett". He is standing in front of the screen trying to delete her from his heart too, but that will not happen anytime soon or maybe not at all.

There is a quiet knock at the door.

He hesitates. He tries to smile. He opens the door.

But his fear of coming face to face with Ryan and Esposito to tell him she was dead is replaced with the lovely, yet soaking wet vestige of Kate Beckett.

He is still angry. He is hurting. But he is still in love with her. Probably in love for the last time in his life and the woman he wanted to be with for all time is standing right in front of him. Soaking wet and dripping all over the floor.

She mouths the word, "Please"

Through his anger and hurt, he says, "Beckett, what do you want?" He is really expecting more anger from her after what happened earlier.

Her response was almost a whisper "You"

She bolts through his door, grabbing his face and kissing him. A real kiss, not the diversion kiss from a year ago. Real lips, Real tongue, Real loss of breath. She has sucked all the air from his lungs and replaced it with the air from hers. He can't breathe.

* * *

KATE

A loud clap of thunder awakens Kate Beckett. She is disoriented for a moment while she tries to figure out just exactly where she is. She is not in her own bed. It's dark in the room, but she is inside not outside in the rain. She is lying under the covers. She is dry. She is warm. She realizes she is naked under the sheets and that she is not alone in the bed.

As she gets her bearings, she knows that she just had a very bad dream. A nightmare.

She did go to the swing set. She did come to Castle's apartment. She did tell him she was sorry. But instead of throwing her out, he asked what happened. She told him and that all she really wanted was him.

He did accept her apology. And what he gave in return was LOVE. Lots of love.

Castle was in the bed with her. This night could not get any better. For both of them

She stretches her arm out for Rick. He reaches over lovingly and brings Kate to his side and puts her head on his shoulder. She returns to sleep but with a smile of contentment on her face knowing she is truly loved.

* * *

MORNING

The sun is now blaring through the windows. Not a cloud in the sky. Richard Castle's heart is beating fast.

He can even smell a faint whiff of cherries.

Kate Beckett is asleep next to him. In his bed. On his pillow. Her auburn hair covering part of her beautiful face. He lays on his side watching her sleep.

He feels a gentle movement next to him. He sees her eyes slowly open with a blink and a pretty voice says, "Good morning"

It was more of a purr than a spoken word. He looks over to the now awake Kate Becket.

All he could think to say is "Hi" Tears welling up in his eyes again. This time tears of happiness.

He reaches over and puts his arm around her waist. She moves in closer, puts her arm around his neck and pulls herself slightly under him and starts kissing. He can feel her skin next to his. Under the covers their bodies join to complete the embrace.

Does this girl know how to kiss. This continues until the memories of last night take over and Castle falls under the Beckett spell once again.

Kate Beckett is in his bed. He and her are totally wrapped up in each other. He is awake with Kate in his arms. The nightmare of what happened yesterday was just that, a nightmare. Let's treat it as the bad dream is was. A nightmare to be forgotten. Like it never happened.

No more dreaming. This is real. She came to him last night, opened her heart to him and the passion that had built up from four years of swordplay was finally released.

Repeatedly.

He cannot help himself. He gently kisses her lips, her neck, her cheek, her chin, and her eyes. Her breathing gets a little faster along with his own.

She opens those beautiful hazel eyes, looks directly into his and says in a low voice, almost a whisper,

"Make love to me again"


	2. Chapter 2 Breakfast

BREAKFAST

Breakfast, the most important meal of the day. Especially if you have just expended a large amount of energy the night before.

Castle is in the kitchen getting some bacon frying and whipping up some "Thanks for last night" pancakes. One side of him wishes Esposito had never said that, the other thought it was funny. It's really not funny anymore. He hears his bedroom door open. When he looks up the next image he sees is burned into his memory forever

A man can dress up in a three piece custom made suit, Patent Leather shoes, Starched shirt. Gold cuff links. Diamond tie tack. He will look OK! FAIR! SO-SO!

A woman can put on a man's wrinkled old dress shirt or pajama top and

WOW! The earth stops rotating.

Now add to that mix, Kate Beckett. Her legs begin at the floor and go on forever. Put those long legs into that shirt and you have sex on a stick. Castle almost choked on his coffee when she came toward him.

She laughs. Kate is so sexy she and she knows how to use it on Rick.

She walks up to Castle, puts her arms around his neck and says, "You know, I don't have a thing to wear."

That was just fine with him though. He really liked what she was wearing.

All he could do was to make some unintelligible noises before uttering. "Yes, I can see that."

She repeated, "No, I really don't have a thing to wear, I mean literally, I don't have a thing to wear. All my clothes were soaked from last night's rain and need washing before I can put them back on."

His next reaction is "So! I like what you have on right now just fine. You can spend the rest of the day this way."

Kate pokes him in the chest. "Ouch!"

When Castle finally recovered, "uh, well, OK, let me call my personal shopper and have her send over some clothes."

Kate stares at Castle with a look of total disbelief, "You have a personal shopper! Really?"

"Yes. Really!"

He picks up his phone and dials. When the woman at the other end of the line picks up, Kate could hear, "Hello, Mr. Castle, how may I help you".

"Crystal, I have a young lady here who needs some items. Will you get whatever she needs and have it delivered to my loft as soon as possible"? The voice at the other end said, "Oh, something for Alexis or Martha?"

Rick looks at Kate "no, someone else, please see to her every need".

Castle hands the phone to Kate and tells her to get everything she is needing. Clothes, cosmetics, shoes. Anything and everything she is needs. Kate figures that Castle is using this as a ploy for starting his own private Beckett closet. She is right. That is exactly what is in his mind. He really wants her to stay here, forever.

Castle returns to breakfast prep while Beckett tells the lady sizes and general descriptions of the needed items. Blouse, Jeans, Shoes, a few cosmetics, and of course lingerie.

Beckett hangs up and returns to the kitchen, Castle is serving up the pancakes and bacon and of course, coffee. When Kate takes the cup from Rick, she smiles up to him and says "thank you".

They both eat like they are starving. When they were finished, Castle takes their coffee cups, refills them and heads to the living room couch. Beckett follows close. He sits on one end of the couch and she jumps in right next to him with her legs tucked under her. She takes the coffee, curls up as close to him as she can.

She seems very satisfied. Very content.

They sit for a few moments sipping on their coffee. No words are exchanged. Rick notices that Kate is staring into her coffee cup, but not really looking at it but looking thru it. Her mind was obviously somewhere far away at this moment.

She has the look of someone deep in thought. Has she suddenly had second thoughts? Does she think she has made a huge mistake by coming here? Was she planning her escape?

He leans over and nuzzled her neck and places a light kiss on her cheek. She smiles and he thinks he hears a slight moan.

"You look like you have something on your mind. Are you having regrets about last night?"

She smiles that smile that lights up a room. "No, quite the opposite. I could not be happier about what happened last night. And what happened again this morning. The only regret is I waited so long to get us here. I am so sorry about waiting. I am so sorry about what happened yesterday, what I put you thru."

Castle tries to stop her but she insists on continuing.

"When I was shot, I did hear you say you loved me. I am so sorry for hiding that from you. The therapist I have been seeing knew all aboutthe feelings I have for you. At one point I was afraid I had waited too long and you had moved past wanting me."

"No! When I found out you remembered my confession to you, I thought you didn't feel the same for me and was embarrassed. That's why you didn't say anything. That was why I pulled away. And, yes I didn't want to be hurt again. "

"I'm sorry, Rick. Over a year ago I starting having very strong feelings for you too, but I wasn't sure if you felt the same until I was shot. You telling me you loved me WAS the real reason I fought to stay alive that day. I really wanted to be with to you"

Castle is totally blown away. "How I wish we had had these conversations earlier."

"Yeah, me too"

Kate is starting to look more serious, "Can I get some other stuff off my chest?"

"Sure?" After what was just revealed, he thinks this might get really ugly.

"You remember the summer before I was shot? You asked me to come to the Hamptons with you?"

Ricks shakes his head in agreement.

"That was when I was beginning to like you. So that last day in the precinct when everyone was sitting around telling you goodbye, I was going to tell you that I would come and spend the weekend. But then Gina showed up and the two of you left together. I can tell you now, that I was crushed to see you walk away with her."

Wow that hit Castle like a baseball bat.

"When you returned and didn't call or come by, I was hurt again. I saw the advertisement for the book signing and knew that you were back and since you didn't call you must have moved on. I still couldn't admit it to myself, let alone to you but I wanted to go see you so bad. When I found you at the murder scene I was shocked. I thought you had actually done it. I was hoping that Gina was gone, but you said you were 'in a relationship' with her. It brought all the fears back that you were still only interested in one night stands."

Now Castle is getting more concerned that she is in fact planning to escape, "Kate I am so sorry I put you through that. I never knew you were interested in me in that way"

"Rick, I am a one and done kind of girl. So I pulled back. I didn't want to mess up any chances for love I might have someday by getting involved with someone who only wanted a one time roll in the hay. So I found someone new to date with Josh. But here you were again. Hanging around like you did before, but you were different this time. You did even more things to help me. Help my case closure rate. Help make life better for everyone in the station. You were a real friend to the boys. I actually heard you on the phone telling Gina it was over between you and her and I have to admit I was very happy."

Castle is ready to start crying again,

This little show of emotion does not go unnoticed by Kate.

"You remember when we were LA and we talked in the hotel that last night we were there?"

"Sure"

"You told me I was a mystery that you were never going to solve. I got up to go to my room?"

"Yes, I waited to see if you might come back out."

"Well, I did, but it was too late. You had already gone into your room and were just closing your bedroom door."

Castle looks at his new love and starts to tear up, "We came so close, so many times, but you know what? I think it would have been a mistake to have gone where we went last night any sooner, don't you?"

"I totally agree"

Castle is now beginning to realize how much he screwed up with this girl. He came very close to loosing the best thing to come into his life. WOW, I better not take any more chances. I want Kate Beckett to be mine.

For now and forever.

Kate sits quietly for a few minutes. Her tone changes and she says, "I once heard that there is a giant difference in two people just having sex together and two people making love to one another and when it happens, you will know the difference."

She turned her head so she is looking directly into his eyes. "I know that difference now and I love it."

He put his hand on her cheek and places a gentle kiss on her lips. This time he was sure he heard a low moan.

She looks up and said, "I have to get a shower and wash my hair. I must look a wreck."

As far as he was concerned, she was as far away from a wreck as anyone could be. She stood up, which left an empty place next to him that he could actually feel. She walks over toward his bedroom door.

She stops, looks back over her shoulder right at him with those eyes, "Would you care to join me?"

He jumps up with that little boy look on his face and runs after her.


	3. Chapter 3 Busted

BUSTED

Alexis is walking with several of her now former classmates. Each heading to wherever life takes them now. One by one they separate, going to their own homes. Each with their own futures ahead.

One thing that Alexis knows for sure about her future is that she truly has that "North Star" in her life to help guide her way or more accurately two north stars. Her Grams and her Dad.

There was a third North Star that is now gone from their lives. That third one was Beckett. Alexis knew it was Kate Beckett that caused things to change in the Castle household. The changes she caused were good. Those changes were great.

Early in her life, Alexis had to deal with "Richard Castle, World Famous Author", Party Guy, and Playboy. Her relationship with her dad during most of her high school years though had changed. It was really better. Much better! At some point, her dad fell in love with Kate Beckett. He changed because of Kate. He stopped bringing strange new women home every night. Stopped his party ways. It was so obvious he was more interested in pleasing Beckett than living his old life. It was nice, so nice. Alexis hopes the old Rick Castle does not return now that he and Beckett are no longer… whatever they were. Not even a remote possibility it appears.

She was kind of hoping that Beckett might some day become a more permanent part of their lives, but after what her dad said yesterday, sadly, it was not going to be happening. This makes Alexis very sad. She also really likes Kate.

When he came home from her apartment yesterday, Alexis asked if Kate was coming to her graduation. All her Dad said was that they would not be seeing Kate Beckett ever again and with what looked like tears in his eyes, retreated to his study, closed the door and, did not come out. Something really, really bad must have happened.

Alexis decided to stop by the department store on her way home to get him something. Some little gift from the new graduate to say thanks for helping her grow up. She thought if she got a gift for her dad, it might help cheer him up.

She walked in the door and started looking, but she really did not know where to start. What do you buy a man who can afford to buy anything he really wants? Well almost anything. The one thing he really wants, you cannot buy at any store for any amount of money.

Department stores place displays in locations to maximize impulse buying or at least the maximum profit. The cosmetics departments are just inside the door.

Alexis pauses at the counter to look. She is, after all, a woman. That's when Crystal sees her.

"Alexis" she calls out.

"Hi Crystal, how are you?"

"Fine, what are you up to?"

"Just left my all night party after graduation and heading home"

"Great! Your dad called and needed a few things. He said he wanted them ASAP. Could you take them with you?"

Alexis responds "Sure no problem"

Crystal places several cosmetic items in a bag and hands it over to Alexis. She then reached under the counter and gatherers two more bags and gives them to the now, soon to be, college freshman. Alexis takes the three bags and walks out of the store.

Curiosity killed the cat, but Alexis could not stand it. What in the world is my dad buying in the cosmetic department and what is in the other two bags? She looks inside and is she in for a surprise.

Women's clothes, shoes, cosmetics, bra, and panties? What has happened to my dad, she thought?

OH, NO!

He's brought a women home. He told his daughter that he was going to watch a Jon Woo movie or play with his X-Box. I don't know of any X-Box games that require the player to dress up in drag, so it must be that he brought a woman home.

Alexis could not get home fast enough. She was going to give her dad a piece of her mind.

* * *

Castle is just finishing cleaning up in the kitchen when he hears the front door open and Alexis enters carrying the bags.

He had been wondering how and when he was going to tell Alexis about Kate. The time is now. The how will have to be whatever comes out of his mouth.

He walks into the living room smiling at his daughter "Hi, pumpkin. How was your party?"

He was not ready for what happened next.

"DAD. I AM SO MAD AT YOU I CAN'T SEE STRAIGHT" she screams while holding the store bags up in the air.

"WOMEN'S CLOTHES! REALLY?"

"Alexis, let me explain"

"THERE IS NOTHING TO EXPLAIN. LAST NIGHT YOU WENT OFF THE DEEP END! RIGHT? YOU WERE HERE ALONE. YOU ARE IN PAIN. I UNDERSTAND, SO YOU DECIDED TO GO OUT AND PICK UP SOME CHIPPIE RIGHT? BROUGHT HER BACK HERE TO DO WHATEVER?"

Alexis barely takes a breath before continuing,

"THAT WAS THE OLD RICHARD CASTLE, BUT PLEASE, DAD I DON'T WANT THE OLD RICHARD CASTLE, I WANT THE NEW RICHARD CASTLE. THE CASTLE THAT WAS ALWAYS THERE FOR ME, HAPPY, CONTENT. NO WILD PARTIES. NO CHASING WOMEN. NO MORE PLAYBOY!"

Calming down, Alexis continues, "Who did you pick up? The first girl you saw on the street? Go to the local bar? Nightclub? Dial-A-Hooker? What?"

"Alexis, she can hear you"

"I really don't care who hears me! This is still my home too!"

Castle looks up and sees Kate entering the living room from his bedroom. Smiling, almost laughing.

"Alexis, please let me tell you what happened….."

"Dad, I know what happened. From that moment several years ago when you fell in love with Beckett, you became a different person. A person I really enjoyed having around. You stopped dragging every book groupie that gave you a compliment or you signed her chest, into my home. You stopped throwing wild parties or even going to them. Things were great. I want that to continue. I like that Dad I. I don't want the old Dad back."

Beckett is standing in the doorway listening intently. Hum you fell in love several years ago did you? . I guess everyone knew except me?

"Alexis?"

"Dad, Beckett was the best thing that ever happened to you. She brought you to where have been for the last few years. She was YOUR North Star and I really loved her for doing that to you."

"Alexis?"

"Dad, let me finish."

"I know she broke your heart, Dad. She left a giant empty place in you heart, I know that hurts. But you have to get over Beckett and move on. Please, Dad? Will you try to move on without all the distractions?"

"Alexis, first, my heart is full to overflowing. It could not be more filled than it is right now."

This statement brings a funny look from the daughter.

Then from behind Alexis comes a voice she recognizes, but never thought she would ever hear again.

"Second, I really hope you Dad NEVER gets over me"

Alexis spins around to see the woman the she really thought was forever gone standing in her father's bedroom door. She's dressed in a bathrobe. Her hair wet from her shower. It was pretty obvious what they had been doing.

"KATE?"

"Yes"

Looking back to her father

"DAD"

"Yes"

"Is this real? Kate, Dad, Kate are you really here? These clothes are for you?"

"Yes Alexis the clothes are for me. Your dad and I are a …uh…a..."

Rick completes the statement "A couple".

Kate continues, "And I really hope to be with him for as long as you and your dad will have me. I am really sorry for the things that happened. The pain I caused you and you father. Please forgive me?"

After a moment of thought, Alexis runs over to Kate, screaming and gives her the biggest hug either woman has ever had.

Two loves of Castle's life are standing together, crying tears of happiness.

He is very satisfied. Life is good.

But there is trouble always lurking nearby.


	4. Chapter 4 Suprise Confessions

CONFESSIONS

Alexis goes to her room to try to get some sleep, but she is not sure if she can. She is excited. She is scared. That possible third "North Star" is here. Her Dad has the woman that he has been longing after for many years. She does have some concerns, though. Kate has broken his heart before and he just kept going back for more. Will this be another time where he gets hurt? Is she just playing him? Will she stay a while and then leave? Or is her dad going to break Kate's heart. He has been known as a serial cad. I mean 2 marriages and many, many women. I guess we will have to see.

Downstairs, Kate opens the bags and starts getting dressed. There is something about new clothes that makes you feel good. The feel, the smell, something.

A little makeup. She uses very little, mostly her eyes. She knows her eyes are the pathway to her soul. A little lipstick, Lanie told her she needed more lipstick. Hum, Castle doesn't seem to mind. Brushes her hair. Ready to face the world.

"Rick" she calls out as she enters the living room.

"HELLO, beautiful", WOW is all he can think. Kate looks good in anything she wears (or nothing at all).

"You look delicious" he mutters. "Come here"

"Well, thank you". Her eyes tell it all. She not only has a smile on her lips, but her eyes brighten as well.

She steps up close to Castle, wrapping herself into his arms. She feels safe, warm, loved, and content. What else could a girl want?

But, she still has a few things she still needs to tell him.

"Rick, we need to talk."

Oh boy! This is usually the comment a husband gets from his wife sometime into the marriage but only after he has done something wrong, or not done something. Like forget to pick up toilet tissue on his way home. Usually he has to guess what it is he has messed up on before the woman decides he is worthy of an answer. Still it might be or might not be anything he understands. But a good man will listen to his love and try to please her. Right now Richard Castle only wants to please Kate Beckett even if he has to purchase the moon and have it delivered to her loft.

"Sure, ok"

Kate takes his hand and walks toward the couch. He places himself down ready for whatever is coming. She sits down in his lap and puts her arms around his neck. Well I guess this cannot be all that bad. It seems she is being a little coy right now. Usually bad news is not preceded by the woman you love sitting on his lap.

Kate takes a long pause before saying anything.

"Rick, I want to know how what all this last year has brought for me. After I was shot, I initially did not remember anything that happened except your confession of love for me, but in a few days my memory started coming back. Mixed with all the terror, and drugs, my mind was afraid that I only thought I heard you say you loved me."

"I did then and I still do today"

This brings a smile to Beckett's face.

"It took the help of Dr Burke for me to come to grips with what you said though."

"Ok!" Rick is listening very intently

"Then you and I went thru a series of events that seemed to bring us even closer together. It was as if fate said, lets get these two together NOW!"

Castle smiles. He has to agree about some events. There were some funny times. Cuffed together with a tiger, defuse a bomb, kidnapped by the CIA and his personal favorite, the Zombie attack.

"Kate, there were so many times I just wanted to stop and kiss you, but I still wasn't sure if I did that you might slap me""

"Rick, I don't think I would have slapped you four years ago, let alone now. You realize that I was a huge fan of you and your books, so to have been kissed by you would have been any fan girl's dream"

"When I think back on things such as the bank robbery. You came in to save mother and me, the look on your face should have told me everything I needed to know about your feelings, but I was still to afraid to see it."

"Yes, you should have. When I heard that bomb go off, I thought I had lost you and I panicked."

"Then during your questioning of the suspect on the park bombing, you told him you remembered everything, I thought that meant you heard my confession and since you had not commented, I assumed you did not feel the same. That was when I backed away."

"Dr Burke said you probably backed away to protect your emotions."

"He must be a pretty good doctor. I must meet him someday"

"I think I want you to meet him."

"You know Kate, I still believe if we had connected any sooner, it would have been a big mistake though."

Kate smiles and answers with a kiss, "Yes I totally agree, but you know there is more?"

Rick is afraid of the more.

"I told you I almost died."

Rick feels a sharp pain hearing that again

"We found Maddox and most of the papers he gotten from Montgomery's home. There were pictures evidently missing. He knocked Esposito out and threw me off the roof of a building. He then stood over me gloating. Waiting for me to fall to my death."

Again the revelation as to how close he came to losing her makes his heart race.

"Ryan and Gates came with a tactical unit and rescued me. Maddox left when he heard help coming."

Castle thinks I need to thank these two.

"While I was hanging on the ledge is when I realized how much I needed you, wanted you. I promised myself if I survived, I would come to you and beg forgiveness for not telling you how I feel about you and have felt for a long time. I knew I had to beg forgiveness for what I did to you yesterday"

Castle tries to stop Kate again, but to no avail.

"Lanie has been on me about that for a while. She said everyone else knows how I felt, but I could never admit it even to myself, let alone you."

Kate started tearing up, "Gates suspended me and Esposito for going rogue. I looked at the badge and decided if it was going to be between the badge and you, I wanted you. So I resigned."

Hum. Between him and the badge, and he won that contest. He knows how much being a cop means to her Wow! But he cannot let those feelings come between her and the job she loves. We will continue this conversation after the smoke clears.

"Do you think she will accept your resignation?

"Probably. She really does not like me a whole lot. Something about me being the youngest to make detective. Beating her by six weeks. Also you are part of the package. She does seem to have a burr under the saddle about you"

"Ok, well I guess then if your resignation sticks, I will just have to support you in the manor I am accustomed"

Kate looked puzzled. He said he would support her in the manor he was accustomed .Oh, a little nicer than a cop salary I suppose.

"Rick, that brings me to my next confession. I am actually very comfortable financially."

Castle looked puzzled, "Comfortable? How comfortable?"

"Growing up, my mom and dad both did well for me. You were right about me living in Manhattan growing up. That it we had money. We actually were very well off. I was able to travel. Go to whatever university I wanted. Take trips overseas between semesters in college. But Mom and Dad did make me be grow up responsible. Like not giving me exorbitant things. Unnecessary things. Silly things. Like making me work to buy my own motorcycle. Also besides the inheritance from her estate, my mother had taken out a large insurance policy on herself naming me her beneficiary. When she was killed, I received a sizable check from the insurance company."

Castle sat in disbelief. Actually, that explains a lot. He never thought about it much, but she did live in a nice loft and she seemed to have a lot nice clothes for a detective on the NYPD payroll. Some of the dresses and gowns she wore were very expensive designer items.

"I had taken some economics courses and knew how to invest and put the money to good use. Dad and I set up a trust to handle the accounts. We never even touch the principle. So that explains why I was never impressed by your money. I sorta have my own money. I really didn't need to be impressed by the money. So when I started falling for you that made it even easier. I was falling for you, not the money."

"OK!", WOW!

He was totally blown away by this. So now she is…..

Smart, Tall, Fun, Beautiful, Sexy, and now rich?

What else can a man want?

Castle starts to kiss Beckett when they are interrupted

AGAIN


	5. Chapter 5 NYPD

NYPD

There is a loud knock on the front door

As Rick approaches he hears a woman's voice "NYPD!"

"Just a minute"

Rick tells Kate to go into his study and she will be able to see and hear whoever it is.

He opens the front door. He is more than a little taken back to come face to face with Captain Gates.

"Hello Captain?", more of a question than a statement.

"Mr. Castle. May I come in?"

Rick quickly glances at his study to verify Kate has made it in there.

"Of course, please come in"

Castle sees that there are two uniformed officers with the captain. They remain in the corridor.

Rick directs the captain toward the couch in the living room.

"Please have a seat. What can I do for you Captain?" he asks

"Mr. Castle. Yesterday, Detective Beckett and officer Esposito went off book and attempted to capture a suspect named Cole Maddox. Maddox is evidently connected to the murder of Joanna Beckett and is the sniper who attempted to kill Detective Beckett.

He knocked Detective Esposito out and threw Beckett off the roof of a building and waited for her to fall to her death. We think the arrival of Detective Ryan and the tactical squad chased him away. They were successful in saving her life."

Castle is barely able to look at Gates without commenting, but inside he was screaming. Kate's confession about being thrown off the roof of a building puts Castle's stomach into knots.

"After she was rescued, I suspended both her and Esposito. But instead of accepting the temporary suspension, Beckett turned in her gun and badge and resigned"

He tries to make his expression look to be honest surprise.

"So what does this have to do with me and you being here today?"

"We have been unable to locate Detective Beckett. She does not answer her phone and is not at home. Everyone in the precinct knew the two of you were very close. Some thought you two were lovers. But you and her have convinced everyone you were not."

Inside Castle is almost laughing.

"Dr. Parish confirmed that Detective Beckett has been wanting to tell you that she had feelings for you, but had not had a chance before the events of yesterday."

Castle is shocked to find out how much he and Kate were the center of gossip in the station and to hear about it from such an unlikely source. He didn't hide how he felt from everyone else. He just did not say anything to anyone about his love for Kate except his mother.

"We do know that you went to her loft yesterday. It appears you were not in there very long, some loud words were spoken, you and she evidently had a huge fight. You left her apartment quite angry. We are assuming the two of you are on the outs, but we are still hoping you might have heard from her. Our real fear is that Maddox found Beckett finished what he started and we simply have not found her body."

The captain using the term "her body" again sends chills down Castle's spine. Kate's tale of almost dying was becoming more real with the captain's description. He is now wondering just how close he came to losing the most important woman in his life other than Alexis.

"How do you know that Beckett and I had this fight?"

"We have had the entire precinct under surveillance since the death of Captain Montgomery"

"Who is WE?"

"The Internal Affairs Division. I am actually still attached to IAD"

Castle suddenly feels emotions well up inside himself he was not expecting.

Since he started working shoulder to shoulder with some of the finest detectives in New York, he developed a real attachment to them and the jobs they performed. So he took it as a personal attack.

"Oh! I see. All these fine officers who have done an exceptional job protecting this city, putting their lives on the line every day, catching bad guys are being looked at as if they are common criminals themselves?"

"Just one minute ! IAD has been working with some sensitive information concerning possible corruption with some officers in the department. After Montgomery's unusual death at the hands of some very seedy ex military types, we were able to focus on more specific information. We got involved with the FBI and other intelligence agencies to create a task force to proceed. As part of the investigation, we had to eliminate all of Montgomery's contacts at the department. This of course included Beckett, Ryan, and Esposito. And even you."

"OK! So where are you with all this?"

"As of yesterday, after one of the persons of interest tried to kill Detective Beckett, she was removed from that list. But because of the very open and aggressive attempt on her life, the surveillance changed from watching her to becoming a protective detail."

The story is getting more sinister by the moment. Castle is wondering just how much, if any, of this Kate actually knew.

"After she dropped her gun and badge, she cleaned out her desk, left the station, went home, and changed clothes. She left and went out into last night's storms. She went to a park nearby and sat down in a playground swing staring at an empty swing seat. We have not figured out what that was all about."

Castle thinks about the conversation he and Kate hand on that swing set several months ago.

"When she got up, she left out on the other side of the park from where the detail was stationed and they lost track of her. She has not been seen since."

Castle asks, "So Beckett, Ryan, and Esposito are all off the suspect list?"

"Yes, we really have no reason to suspect them now. It appears they only wanted to protect Montgomery's name in all this. From what Ryan has told me, the incident happened when Montgomery was new to the force. The current information is that the captain worked very hard to be a good cop and overcome a discretion he did when he was very young and inexperienced. We have information that Montgomery was being threatened by these people and it had something to do with Detective Beckett or her mother's murder. We still have not pinned it all down. We don't exactly know what happened at the hanger the night Montgomery was murdered. But we were hoping that Detective Beckett could help in that."

At this point Beckett enters the room from Castle's study, approaches the pair and speaks, "Yes, I was at the hanger when Montgomery was murdered."

Castle chimes in "actually, we both were. Montgomery called me and asked if I would take Kate out while he dealt with the others"

Gates looks around to see the former detective enter the room.

"Detective Beckett! It is really nice to see you. Alive!" The tone is accusatory

"Do you mind if I take a minute to cancel the priority locate I have out for you?"

Gates picks up a radio from her purse, speaks into the microphone, then returns to the conversation.

Kate walks over to the couch and sits down as close to Rick as she can.

Gates now is more intense in her conversation toward Beckett.

"Well, Detective, I see you have changed clothes from the clothing description I was given last night. So it appears my intelligence about your relationship with Mr. Castle is incorrect. My staff told me that the two of you never spent any large amount of time alone at the others apartments, let alone sleeping together. You seem to have done a very good job of hiding this fact from everyone."

Kate looks over to Rick. "Your reports were very accurate up until last night. We have not been a couple in any romantic sense of the word until about 12 hour ago. I choose to resign so I COULD be with him."

Kate leans over and kisses Rick.

Captain Gates is a little taken back by this revelation but seizes the moment quickly.

"OK! Now Detective! I want some answers and I want them NOW!"

Beckett does not even blink as she speaks up, "I am not a detective anymore, remember, I resigned? If you want to talk to me, you can do it in a kinder manor"

All this does is to anger the Captain, "I have not yet accepted your resignation. The paperwork is not even been filled out. So, if you don't want me to write you up for insubordination and have you terminated for cause, you might just notch it down a little."

Again Kate Beckett is not moved. "Go ahead"

"If I file termination for cause, you lose everything. Your retirement, benefits, everything"

Castle decides he might just use this as a place to chime in, "Kate and I are together now. Anything she needs or will ever need is right here", pointing at himself.

Kate smiles up at Rick then turns back to the captain," I actually don't need the job. I never needed to work. After my mother died, I was set up with a living trust along with my Dad. I am very comfortable. The trust supplies me whatever I need, whenever I need it."

Captain Gates glares at Beckett. It appears she has no power over the former Detective on any level.

"So, Captain Gates, where does that leave us?" Beckett asks

The captain who is not accustomed to being on the down side of a conversation, has to think for a moment before answering.

"I guess I was not as informed as I should have been on you status. Normally I have excellent intelligence on any officer being watched. Things such as financial status is normally very high on the list of what we look into. Someone will be answering as to why I was not informed about this."

The now somewhat contrite captain continues, "Can we start over? Ms. Beckett, we need your help. We would prefer it to be as a detective, but if you insist on going through with your resignation, we could use you and Mr. Castle as consultants. In spite of my concerns about civilians working with police, the two of you do seem to have had an excellent history of closing cases."

Kate looks over to Castle, "You and I will talk later and decide our path, Rick. OK?."

Turning back to the Captain, "As far as Rick and I are concerned, this is not my case anymore, but if we can help your case, we will."

Castle suggests that since Alexis is home, that this conversation might best be continued out of her earshot in his study. Beckett and Gates agree and move from the living room over to Castle's study.

Gates begins by laying out the information she possesses concerning the case. Castle goes to his computer screen to display his information, he then remembers he deleted the files just minutes before Kate arrived at his door.

Kate looks at Rick, "You were still trying to find him?"

He can only smile back at her.

She finally says it, "I Love You, Rick!"


	6. Chapter 6 Old Friends New Revelations

Jim Beckett

Castle escorts Gates out to the hallway. Richard asks the captain to not disclose the new relationship between him and Katherine. The captain agrees. She says it would not be good for precinct morale for this information to be disclosed. Castle laughs thinking that she had just told them it already seemed to be common knowledge about how close they were. How could this be any different?

The captain tells the two officers in the corridor that they are to stay with Beckett and Castle. If the two leave separately, they are to call in and ask for additional units so that at no time is there only one officer with either Rick or Kate. It appears that the captain is very concerned about the possibility of another attempt on the detective or Castle's lives.

Back inside, Beckett goes looking for her cell phone.

OK! Where did she leave it?

It was in her jacket pocket.

Where did she leave her jacket?

After the way things started last night she was not sure exactly where she will find it. It might be under the couch, on top of the refrigerator, hanging from a light fixture, or possibly inside the oven. She is not real sure where she was when it came off. The brain does not record certain events while it's busy enjoying other events. And did she ever enjoy the "other" events.

She finally finds her jacket on the floor under the desk in Castle's study. How in the world did it get there? When did they even go into his study? Oh well.

She pulls the phone from the pocket. 16 missed calls. Lanie, Ryan, Esposito, and the precinct.

8 new voice mails. More text messages than she cares to read. Except one message from"DAD".

Since all this new stuff has happened between her and Rick, she wants to talk to her father.

Jim Beckett has liked Castle since they first met. Actually her dad's feelings about him were driven by the things Kate told her father about Castle. When she spoke to her dad she went on and on about Castle. She told her father all about how Castle always had her back. Always being there to lend support on cases. Always being there with crazy theories. Either a source of some great humor in a normally dreadful job or many times a pathway to solving the case. How often he was right about the case. Jim would sit and smile while listening to his only child as carry on about a man she claimed she had no romantic interest in. Either way Castle was good for Jim's Katie. She knows her dad will be pleased with the relationship.

Kate dials the number.

Her dad picks up "hey Katie, how are you?"

"Great Dad. I saw you called"

"Yes, I thought we might have dinner tonight if you are up to it and don't have any other plans"

"Sure that will be great. Do you mind if I bring someone with me?"

"Oh a date?"

"Well, sort of. Do you mind?"

"No of course not. Where you want to meet and what time?"

"Dad, how about we bring some steaks and come up to the cabin? I haven't been up there since my shooting, and I would love to get away from the city for a while. Say we get there about 4:00? That gives us some time to talk about things before eat."

"I am looking forward to meeting your new man."

"See you then, Dad, Bye"

Hum, new man. If he only knew. Well he will soon enough.

Lanie

Now, next call. Kate dials . Lanie picks up on the first ring.

"Where are you girl?" Lanie is almost screaming. "I have been calling all night and day. I went to your apartment and you were not there. No one has seen you. So just where did you disappeared to? Are you Ok? Where were you last night? We had a terrible storm, and you were nowhere to be found. Where are you?"

"Hello to you too, Lanie. I am OK. In fact I am more than just OK."

"Where are you then? And where were you all night?"

"Lanie, are you at home?"

"Yes, but where are you?"

"I am coming over to your place. I'll be there in a few minutes and will explain everything, OK?"

"All right, but make it fast. By the way, Gates is on a rampage. She has been calling everyone to see if anyone has heard from you. She even put out a critical locate on you. Esposito and Ryan are on the outs, but they both are worried to death. We are all worried to death. We thought Maddox finally found you and finished what he started"

"Lanie, please call the boys and tell them I am fine and we will all talk later, OK?. But please don't tell them I am coming to your place."

"OK, but hurry, we have all been worried to death"

Kate goes to the bedroom and finds Castle as he is finishing getting dressed.

"Rick, I need to go over to see Lanie."

Castle turns around, "I'll get the keys"

"I can go by myself"

"I know you can, but I don't want you alone right now. They may still want you dead and if something happened to you, I will die. Or at least I want to die with you. Especially after last night."

She looks up. "Thank you"

"Always"

Castle parks the car. Kate opens the car door to exit. She turns to Castle,"Rick, I need to see Lanie alone. Will you wait in the car?"

"Sure, not a problem"

Castle shuts off the engine and waits in front.

Lanie opens the door just as Beckett gets off the elevator.

"Get in here right now girlfriend" Lanie is extremely hyper. She knows about what happened to Kate the day before and was worried that Maddox might have gone back and finished the job and that was why no one heard from Beckett and she why was not home. Lanie thought Kate might be dead in some alley. She knew that she could not be the ME on that case. She simply could not do it.

Lanie closes the apartment door, turns around and looks at the former detective then stops dead in her tracks. Lanie has a look of shock and at the same time happiness on her face.

"Katherine Beckett, you are glowing, absolutely glowing! I know now exactly what you have been up to!"

Beckett blushes when Lanie states the obvious.

Then Kate opens up, "You said someone was waiting for me to make a move, right?"

"Yes"

"Well, I made the move and you we right. He is crazy about me!"

Lanie smiles, "That is evident. I have never seen you look so radiant, beautiful, happy. You look like a woman in love"

Kate just smiles "I am. I have never felt this way about any man. I love it. I love him."

"OK! Details, I must have details, everything. Do not leave a single moment out. What happened with you and Castle?"

Blushing, Kate says "I will tell you all about it later. Give me a little time to process everything myself. I really can't believe I did what I did."

Lanie asked "OK! I'll wait, but not too long. Just one question. How was it?"

"Beyond Fantastic!" was all she could say.

They both start laughing.

Kate tells Lanie to not tell anyone else about her and Castle, just to let them know that she is OK. She does tell her that Gates came by and that there is some action in the works, but she cannot discuss it yet and Gates knows about her and Rick.

Lanie agrees reluctantly because she wants to find out who wins the Castle/Beckett hookup pool down at the station. Kate and Castle had already gone past the first three dates she had picked with no luck. She knows at $5.00 per chance, the pot must really been getting up there. After all, the betting started on these two almost four years ago.

Kate leaves and goes back downstairs and gets in the car with Castle

"Rick, I need to go to my apartment and do some things. Then we need to go to the store. We are having dinner tonight with my dad up at his cabin."

"OK love, buckle up."


	7. Chapter 7 Kates Loft

.

KATE's LOFT

They arrive at Kate's loft to find the front door kicked in. She wants to charge in and find out what is going on. Castle pulls her back reminding her she no longer carries a gun and they need to call 911.

Rick pulls Kate back outside the building and waves to the officers in the detail to come quickly

Within seconds, there are several uniformed officers charging up the stairs toward Beckett's apartment guns drawn.

The officers clear the apartment and allow the couple to enter. Kate looks around. Drawers are pulled out, closet tossed and her murder board is GONE. That proves what they were after.

They are still looking around the apartment when they hear new voices at the door. It's Gates and several burglary detectives.

"What happened" Gates asks

"Looks like someone wanted my mother's case", Beckett responds.

Gates looks around the apartment. "Nice loft" she says with a tiny bit of sarcasm in her voice.

Beckett responds, "Thanks"

Gates approaches the other officers as they begin investigating.

Castle walks over to Beckett and whispers, "Pack a bag, you are staying with me. Be sure to bring your passport just in case we need it".

Without question, she goes over to her closet, gets a bag out and starts putting clothes inside.

She looks at Castle and says "How Long?"

"However long it takes"

Gates is talking with the burglary detectives then looks at Castle and asks, "Where are you going?"

"Right now, we are going to my loft then to her father's place. From there we may disappear for a while"

"Ok!"

Kate comes out of her bedroom carrying a bag,"

"Can you make sure to secure my apartment and have someone check on it occasionally?"

Gates answers, "No problem"

"Lanie has a key and can come in to get mail or let you in to investigate. Just so you know, I am finished trying to solve my mother's murder. That is all behind me now. I want no part of this anymore."

Rick puts his arm around Kate. As she and Castle approach the door, she turns to Gates, "Try to get Kevin and Javi back together, OK?"

"I will do my best. Also Detective, I still want you back leading the team."

"We will see" Kate smiles up to Castle as they walk out the door.

Castle pulls the car into the parking garage at his building and they go inside. Kate drops her bag on the bed and walks back out to the living room.

"Rick, what do we do right now?"

"I think we need to go ahead and go up to your dad's place as we planned."

"What about Alexis? She doesn't know about any of this and really needs to be kept away from all this stuff."

At that moment Alexis walks up and says, "What stuff?"

Castle really wants to keep his daughter out of danger until this gets resolved.

"Pumpkin, you know about the threats on Kate's life? Well, the man that tried to kill her broke into her apartment sometime last night or this morning and trashed it looking to see how much stuff she had on the case. We need to get away for a while and let the NYPD take care of this. I want you to go up to the Hamptons with your grandmother."

"Actually Dad, I was going to do that anyway"

"OK, I'll call the car service and have you driven up there"

"What about you and Kate?"

"We are going to visit her dad this afternoon and we will come up there tomorrow morning"

Alexis nods her head and goes back to her room to get ready to go.

Kate looks over to Rick. "I need some paper and pen to make a grocery list. Where can I find something?"

"Look in the top drawer of my desk in the study"

Rick goes to his bedroom to pack a few items while Kate opens the desk drawer. She did not realize he meant the center pencil drawer and she opened the top right hand drawer. She was a little taken back by a large manila envelope with "Katherine Beckett" hand written on the front with a note on the bottom. "TO BE DELIVERED TO KB IN THE EVENT OF MY DEATH" Sitting on top of the envelope was a small ring sized box with a ribbon closing it. There are the initials KB engraved on the box lid.

She quickly closes the drawer looking into the bedroom to make sure Castle did not see what happened. She sits for a moment not knowing what to do. This comes as a shock to her right now. What has Rick put in the envelope to only be delivered to her if he dies and what is with the box?

She opens the center drawer and retrieves a piece of paper and pen just as Castle re enters the room.

"Do you know what you want to get at the store?" he asks

Kate is shaky at best "No, not really. I promised Dad we would cook steaks though."

"OK! Write down Steaks, Rib Eye is the best. Potatoes for baking or we could steam some vegetables, a salad, and pie for desert."

Beckett has not moved. Ricks sees that there is something wrong. He walks up to the desk and looks at Kate. "Hey you look like you have just seen a ghost. Are you OK?"

Looking up with tears in her eyes "No, not really." She points at the right hand drawer. "I accidentally opened that drawer instead of the center drawer."

Castle looks for a moment then he realizes what she must have seen.

"Kate, I am so sorry. That must have come as a shock to you?"

"Yes it was. What is in an envelope that I am only going to see if you die?"

A small smile appears on Rick's face "A Love Letter"

Kate's face goes solemn "A love letter?"


	8. Chapter 8 Love Letters Part 1

A LOVE LETTER

Castle takes a deep breath before continuing. "Actually several love letters."

Kate stares at Castle "Several love letters? I don't understand. From who to whom?"

"Actually from me to you"

Rick kneels down next to Kate and looks directly into her eyes. He then has to look away or he knows he will not be able to finish what he is going to tell her if he has to see her tear up.

"When I met you back 4 years ago, I was smitten with you. I was a goner. But I also knew I was not the guy for you. I was way too full of myself. You are too grounded. I had too many parties to go to, too much booze, and too many women. You deserved a real man. A good man. One that would be there for you and no one else. One who would never, never disappoint you. Always be home for supper. A good husband. Possibly a good dad if you wanted children. A good man without baggage. I was nothing but baggage"

Castle was right, Beckett's eyes were filling with tears.

"So, I decided to write a love letter to you. I knew you would never see it, but that's ok. After I wrote it, I realized how arrogant I sounded. So I tore it up and wrote a real love letter as if I stood a chance with you. Then every so often I wrote another, then another, then another.

Kate is just staring at Rick in disbelief. "How many are there?"

"I never counted them. There are several. Let me get them out of the drawer and I will dispose of them"

Kate blocks the drawer "Oh! No! you will not. I want to read them"

"Kate please, I am afraid if you do, you might leave and never come back"

"Rick, I promise there is nothing that could possibly be in those letters that will drive me away. EVER!"

Beckett opens the drawer and removes the envelope leaving the small box. Castle quickly reaches in and takes the box out and puts it in his jacket pocket.

He tells Beckett they need to leave and they walk out into the living room. They have been in such a discussion, they did not hear the doorbell ring. Alexis opens the door to the limo driver, turns to her dad and Beckett, "see you two tomorrow, OK?"

Kate says "Tomorrow"

Rick chimes in "See you tomorrow, pumpkin"

Castle and Beckett head out to the garage, get into the Escalade and head out to Kate's father's cabin in upstate New York. Rick asks if there is a good grocery store for them to stop off and pick up the items for dinner. Kate's tells him there is great store only a few miles from the destination so Rick heads for the highway and away from the evils of the city.

After they get on the road, Beckett opens the envelope not really sure what she will find inside. She did tell Castle that nothing in these letters will cause a problem between them. She hopes she was right. She knows early on that Castle was pretty much a bad boy, but not so much anymore. The reading might make the trip go faster. She takes the stack of letters out.

The letters are hand written. Unusual for a professional writer who normally does his work on a computer, or years ago, a typewriter. Each one is dated or at least the month and year so she can follow a time line.

_March 8, 2009_

_Dear Detective Beckett,_

_I just met the most interesting woman in the world. You Detective Beckett, NYPD._

_I never really saw police officers as anything except an obstacle in my way when I was trying to research a book. But you, however, came to me for my help and taught me a lot. _

_I was really impressed with how you handled the information that came to you. You had to follow the leads wherever they went. You could not decide up front who did it? You followed the path presented to you and made your decision on the evidence and nothing else._

_I on the other hand could always rewrite the story to fit what I wanted to happen. You taught me that it was more important to see the events from the eyes of the victims. The people who were hurt by the murder. The ones who had lost a loved one, not some mindless character written in a book._

_Thank you for teaching me these things. I really needed it at this time in my life._

_I am truly sorry for bringing up your past. Especially anything to do with your mother._

_I still think we could have had a great time it you had gone out to dinner with me._

_Sincerely,_

_Richard Edgar Castle_

Kate finished reading the letter and thought that if this was an example of the other letters, she will have no issues with what he has written.

Well there are several more to go.

_April 1, 2009_

_Dear Detective Beckett,_

_I must admit having seen you arrive at my reading wearing "That Dress" caused my heart to skip several beats._

_I had to catch my breath and did in fact have to mentally regroup before I was able to finish. _

_I assume you know how incredibly sexy you are. If not someone has failed in giving you that compliment._

_I was going to ask you out to diner again that night, but my mother and daughter came over an interrupted my plans._

_Then she brought up the Nikki Heat name and things just went down hill from there._

_Phooey!_

_Sincerely,_

_Richard Castle_

Kate finished that letter and again mundane enough. The next letter was written just a few days later.

_Dear Detective Beckett,_

_Seeing you arrive at my loft in the dress mother and I picked out for you ball was almost more than I could handle. You were the most ravishingly beautiful woman there. You made me proud to say that you were my date for the evening. I must admit we must go to more charity balls together.  
_

_Thank you,_

_Richard Castle_

Kate notices that the salutations and closings are changing just a little with each letter.

_November 2009_

_Dear Katherine Beckett,_

_Tonight my life changed. I have had many, many release parties over the years, but none of them came close to what happened tonight._

_At this release party for first "Nikki Heat Novel" ,,,_

_YOU SHOWED UP ! !_

_I couldn't believe my eyes. There you were. Walking into my party in all your radiant beauty. I can honestly say I was awe struck. Paula, my publishing agent stopped me to tell me about the British book deal and all I could do was look at you. Regrets are going thru my mind about leaving Nikki Heat, but more importantly, I do not want to leave YOU! "Kate Beckett". _

_When we spoke, I had to change the subject from you and the dedication of the book to the current case just to keep my mind where it needed to be. Not on looking at you and wanting you, but matters important to you. Your cases._

_Later when we were saying our goodbyes thinking the shadowing was finished, I wanted so bad to kiss you, but I thought better of it. I do really know what type of a CAD I am and you need someone better than me and anyway. I will be gone_

_ That still does not stop me from loving you though._

_There I have said it NOW! _

_Rick Castle_

So Kate now is beginning to see what Rick was alluding to in his concern about the words in the letters.

_March 2010,_

_Dear Kate Beckett,_

_What can I say? Your apartment is blown up and I thought I had lost you. Even though this would have been a perfect time for me to catch a feel or see you naked, I could not bring myself down to that level. _

_My only interest was taking care of you and getting you safe. No more, no less._

_Kate, you have me. Hook, line, and sinker._

_Richard_

Kate suddenly realizes they are almost to the store where they need to get groceries.

She tells Rick where to turn off the highway and where the store is located.

When they arrive, she goes in with him so she can see the owner and his wife. They have been running this store all their lives. Still married after more than 50 years. Everyone in the area knows them and their story. All about children, grandchildren and from what her dad has told her great-great grandchildren.

Kate hopes she can have such a story to tell later in life. Maybe she still can, who knows.


	9. Chapter 9 Boom Boom Castle

CASTLE'S BUILDING

Jason Brown has been working security/doorman duties at Castle's building for a little over three years. He actually serves as the in-house mailman, TV cable repair technician and dog walker. He really does not mind doing any of the tasks that are asked of him. All of the tenants are gracious and kind. He is paid very well and at Christmas most are very generous. So when he is asked to perform some minor task, it is no issue.

This day is no different. An express delivery arrives marked for "Richard Castle". Jason signed for the box and tells the driver he will place it into Mr. Castle's loft shortly. The delivery driver insists it be taken there as soon as possible that Mr. Castle is expecting it.

After the driver leaves, the desk phone rings and it is the tenant in the unit directly below the Castle loft. Mr. Steiner tells Jason that water is gushing out the shower in the bathroom. Jason tells him he will be there momentarily.

Jason reached under the counter where he keeps a small bag of tools and runs quickly over to the Steiner unit. He knocked on the door and when it opened, a small river of water pours out into the hallway and toward the lobby. Jason chooses to act on cutting the water off before trying to prevent a lobby flood. He quickly reached the bathroom and was faced with a broken water line into the shower.

Each unit has an individual water meter and cut off in the basement. Jason runs back out past the desk where he had left the Castle delivery and into the basement. He knew exactly where the cut off for each unit was located. They were clearly marked. He had done that task a few years before after a similar incident caused a major mess because no one knew where to turn the water off for their unit.

He located the proper valve and closed it stopping the water flow. However, there had already been sufficient water running to flow down the basement stairs. So he paused a brief moment to make sure that the overflow went into the floor drain.

That pause probably saved his life. The explosion that occurred completely destroyed the lobby and surrounding walls and blew out the front storefront doors to the street.

When the fire department arrived they determine the source to be at the floor beside the counter, not a gas explosion as first thought. The bomb squad arrives and begins investigating the incident. Jason is slightly injured, but his hearing may take a while to return completely.

Since an explosive device is expected, ATF and Homeland Security are called. Agent Fallon from Homeland arrives to take over the case.

When he starts investigating his first question of Jason is a list of the owners in the building. When Jason gets to Richard Castle, Fallon asks if this is the mystery writer. Agent Fallon then asks what unit is his. Jason tells him and also that there was a package to be delivered there, but it must have been destroyed by the bomb. Fallon quickly realizes that the device was in the package and it was meant for Castle and that something made it detonate early.

Jason described the water leak and what was happening when Agent Fallon figures that the water running under the package caused it to short out and detonate too early. This device was there to kill anyone who might be inside the Castle loft.

Agent Fallon asked Jason who lived with Richard Castle. Jason told about Martha and Alexis, but he also mentioned that Kate Beckett had been there yesterday and he thought she might have spent the night.

Agent Fallon remembered in his prior dealings with them that Beckett was involved with some doctor and Castle did not have anyone at that time. Jason described that there might be a more intimate relationship evidently going on now between Castle and Detective Beckett.

Agent Fallon tells Jason that he is going to go up to Castle's loft to talk to them. Jason tells him that Castle and Beckett had left earlier in the afternoon and Alexis had left a few minutes earlier. Fallon asks Jason if he knew where they went but he did not. He did see them carrying overnight bags which led Jason to think they were probably going to the Castle house in The Hamptons.

Agent Fallon steps outside and calls his office to get someone to find the Castle vacation house and get some agents there. Then he calls the 12th precinct to talk to Detective Beckett's Boss and see if she can help him determine what is going on.


	10. Chapter 10 A Cabin in The Woods

THE CABIN

Jim Beckett's cabin is secluded in the woods in upstate New York. At night the stars are so bright you can almost read by their light. The air is clean. The temperature in winter is a little cold. Actually really bad, but the summer is downright pleasant.

It sits on a hill with a view in every direction. A person cannot sneak up there without being seen. The driveway from the main road is bumpy but not too bad when you are in a Escalade.

As they reach the driveway to the house from the side road, Jim Beckett comes out to the porch. He can only see Katie on the passenger side as she gets out of the car. He grabs his daughter and gives her his usual hug and whispers, "Hey, your new guy? Is he really OK.? Does he treat you good and does he need any help?"

"Yeah, Dad, he is really great for me"

"Does he need any help?"

Kate looks back at the car and says "No, he can get the two sacks and he will be right in"

Jim Beckett is so glad to see his daughter, he actually ignores Kate's "date" and steps inside the front door.

Jim looks at Kate and comments. "Katie you look different. Have you changed your hair, using different makeup, what's different? Something's changed"

"Dad, my love life has changed. I am finally really, really in love"

"Really?" This makes Jim Beckett very happy for his daughter. She has spent all of her adult years in a funk because of her mother's death.

Kate looks at the door and sees Rick entering.

"Dad, I want you to meet my new love, Richard Castle"

Jim Beckett is more than pleasantly surprised to see his only child has finally connected to the one man he has known for years that she really loved and who completely loves her. Jim reaches out to help with the sacks and takes them to the kitchen.

Jim looks at Castle "When did all this happen?"

Castle honestly answers "last night." She came to my place after a bad situation and we connected. Rick thinks that any more information needs to come from the daughter. He does not want to divulge more than Kate intends her dad to know.

Jim smiles "I am so glad it's you, Rick. Kate has really been in love with you for a very long time, but she stubbornly refused to move on it."

"Jim, let's talk some more later. Let me fix dinner while you two talk"

The senior Beckett agrees without hesitation and leaves Rick to his chef duties.

Kate sits down with her dad to fill him in on all the goings on. She tells him she resigned from the force. That she did so she could be with Castle. Her dad was actually pleased that she did something for herself that was not driven by her mother's death.

She told him that she had spent the previous night in Castle's loft. That was TMI for a father, but he knew that she was very content with the situation and that Rick was in fact very good for her. Jim told her he already knew how Castle felt about her so he told her that he was glad it went down this way. Every time in the past they talked about what was going on in her life it was Castle this and Castle that. He felt like it was the Castle show. Not "How is Kate?"

Jim Beckett also noticed how Richard Castle placed his daughter on a pedestal. He felt she made a good choice.

Kate laughed when she realized just how true this all is.

They visit for a little while longer when they hear Rick call them into the dining room for supper. They find Castle has set a nice table for dinner. Salad plates, steamed vegetables, steaks cooked to perfection and instead of wine, Rick had made iced tea. Kate notices that Rick was sensitive to her father's issues with alcohol. This just makes her love him that much more.

After the fantastic meal, Rick makes after diner coffee to serve with warm apple pie. Castle starts clearing the table, when Kate tells them to go do man bonding and she will do the dishes. The two men do not argue and move back to the living room.

As soon as Castle is sure Kate is out of earshot he turns to Jim "I am glad we have a moment alone. I need to talk to you about something."

Jim looks puzzled

"Jim, you know I love your daughter and have for over 3 years. As of yesterday we finally got together. I have to tell you that she changed me. Made me a better person. I don't know how, but she did and I want to be with her forever. And I want your permission to ask her to marry me."

Jim Beckett smiled "Rick, Katie has loved you for about that same amount of time. Who am I to deny either of you your happiness. Of course you have my permission."

Rick holds his hand out to Jim and they shake. They have just sat back down when Kate enters the room.

"Well did you two do some good male bonding while I was gone?"

They all laugh. The three spend the rest of the evening visiting about everything from the Yankees chances of going to the World Series to a possibility of a Martian attack. Thanks Rick for that side bar!

Katie tells her dad that she told the captain that she wants no part of the investigation into her mother's case or for that matter, the sniper who had shot her. She tells Jim she is ready to move on to some other place in her life as long as Rick is with her. Castle can only look into her eyes and smile that little boy smile he has.

.

The clock is approaching midnight when all three are obviously getting very tired. Katie tells her dad that her and Rick will be going to "Her" room

At which point Jim raises an eyebrow and sternly says to Castle "Sir, just what are your intentions when it comes to my daughter?"

After a brief moment of chilled silence, Jim Beckett laughs out loud breaking the ice. He says goodnight to his daughter and her new man and retires to his bedroom.

Castle looks over to Kate, smiles and then says "I thought you father might be heading to get his pistol to use it on me."

Kate laughs, "Oh don't worry. He only keeps a loaded shotgun next to the bed."

MORNING

Sunrise seems to come early out in the woods. Jim is already up cooking breakfast as Kate and Rick drag into the kitchen. Castle pours coffee for Kate and himself. They both sit down at the breakfast table while Jim finished some eggs and bacon.

Castle and Beckett sharing breakfast two days in a row. Rick thinks he could get used to having her around every morning.

After a really wonderful breakfast, they pack and say their goodbyes.

Jim Beckett was really glad to see his only child and especially seeing her so totally happy. She had not had that light in her eyes in so many years. He knew Rick Castle is largely responsible for that.

He stood watching from the step until the car disappeared into the forest. Then he went back into the house. Went to his secret hiding place in the kitchen. Opened the concealed door, removed the unopened bottle of Tennessee whisky, walked to the sink and poured out every drop.

He is sure now he will not be needing to go off the wagon because of the death of his daughter. It appears she has found what she needs to keep her together and away from her past.


	11. Chapter 11 Love Letters Part 2

ON THE WAY TO THE HAMPTONS

As Castle and Beckett leave her dad's cabin to head over to the Hamptons and join Alexis and Martha, Kate returns to the envelope of letters.

She is wondering where they will lead her now. Based on the time line, she is afraid that the summer of Castle and Gina is arriving. Kate did not like what happened then at all.

_April 2010_

_Dear Katherine,_

_I don't know where to start._

_I know you are in love with another co worker, Detective Demming. As I said from the beginning of these letters, I understand. I may not like it, but I do understand. I really wish it were me you were in love with, not some detective.  
_

_Kate, Sometimes loving someone means you have to let them go. I don't want to let go but I will.  
_

_So Kate, I wish you all the happiness you deserve. If he ever leaves you (his mistake) I would still like a chance to to be with again._

_Have a great summer._

_Love _

_Richard_

Well, this could have been worse. Kate thought that Castle would dwell on the detective, but he did not. Of course, Rick did not know she broke it off with Demming just so she could go with Rick that summer.

Kate opens the next letter

_Fall 2010_

_Dear Kate,_

_I'm back. Well not totally. I was still seeing Gina, But it is over. It was a big mistake to do that. We never got along when we were married and it didn't change over the summer. I am sorry. I hope it caused you no problems._

_Just so you know, I do still love you. That has not changed. Being back with Gina just reinforced that feeling. _

_I wish I could see some sign from you that there is even a slight glimmer of chance for us.  
_

_I know. Everyone thinks of me as a jerk. A playboy, but you know that guy is leaving. I want those days gone and out of my life. Kate, if there is some way you could accept me, I promise I am changing. I know I am and you know what? I love the changes. Alexis likes the difference with me, so I know you must be good for me._

_Knowing you has been a life changer for me. Even if it goes no where, Thank you _

_Castle_

Kate is now seeing the reasons for the changes she saw in Castle during the last few years. She thought he was changing just as a ploy to get to her. Maybe he was moving toward a more stable man, but she was not really sure then. Now she is sure.

_Fall 2010_

_Dear Kate,_

_I know I just wrote last week, but I wanted to let you know why I did something._

_The when Natalie Rhodes came in to shadow you for her part playing Nikki Heat in the film, she wanted to get a taste of real police work. It appears she wanted a taste of Jamison Rook as well._

_I don't think you knew but she invited me to her hotel to "practice" playing Nikki Heat against (literally) Jamison Rook (me). I guess something was said to you about turning her invitation down. You asked me why I didn't sleep with her. I gave you some lame excuse  
_

_Kate, I couldn't do it. I just couldn't do it. I couldn't do it to you. I felt like it would be cheating on you. You don't cheat on someone you love. Do you? No you don't. I know I don't. So I said no._

_I know things are getting weird Kate. I know you are in love with someone else now. Motorcycle boy, excuse me sorry, Josh, the doctor. The big heart doctor._

_Kate, I am sorry I do not come up to that level. I am just a writer. Nobody important. But I still cannot cheat on you no matter what. I see you with him, my heart breaks. I am jealous. So jealous. _

_Sorry if I am being a pain down at the I need to pull back. Not come in so much. You know what? I want to come in. I love seeing that smile of your in the mornings. It makes my days go better. _

_You know Kate, it's not about the books anymore. It hasn't been in a long time. It's about you.  
_

_Later,_

_Castle_

Kate is getting teary eyed reading Castle's confessions of love. How did she not see his feelings? He must have hidden them well or maybe she just wanted to ignore them.

The date on the next letter ties to her near fatal encounter with Lockwood

_January 2011 _

_Kate,_

_When we went looking to save Ryan and Javi you asked for a dumb idea and of course I had the dumbest of all. You play drunk and distract the guard. _

_Well that wasn't working so what do I do but kiss you. When that appeared to be working you continued the kiss till the guard was distracted and you took him out.  
_

_I told you the knockdown you did was amazing. Honesty, I really didn't know because I was totally and completely melted due to your kiss. I wanted more, but I really knew we had to save the boys. WOW! I wanted more of that!  
_

_Kate, if I could have stopped the world so I could kiss you again and again, I would have._

_Sure, saving the boys was more important and I was so glad we saved them, but not so glad we had to stop. I want chocolate.  
_

_Love,_

_Rick_

Kate knows this is getting to a juncture that might just break her. She is not real sure she needs to continue reading. This is where per PTSD might kick in and stop all her efforts at controlling her emotions.

The she realized that none of the letters mentions the little jewelry box or what it might be inside. She is concerned that Rick was planning something really crazy. Back when he popped open Ryan's ring box for Jenny, looking directly in her eyes and saying "Will you Marry ME?" Her heart stopped. It's a good thing Ryan pulled the box out of Castle's hand. Kate was getting ready to say "YES"!

_The next letter was not dated, but must have been written sometime early fall of 2011_

_Dear Kate Beckett,_

_During these last several years of working beside you and seeing the other men, good men, other detectives, heart doctors capture your emotions I really felt I have no chance with you. Do I? Why am I even trying? _

_Then you were shot. I realized how much in love I really was. Totally and completely in love with you. I realized how much you had changed me without even trying. I did not want to loose you.  
_

_I spoke my love to you. I was afraid that you were leaving this earth. I did not want it to end without you knowing. In the ambulance I watched the Lights go out. I wanted to die myself. _

_So I have decided, if you make it, I am going to make an effort to capture your heart. _

_In the hospital you said you did not remember anything. You told me not to come back. You told me you would call me. No call. So I guess it is over between us._

_But, just so you know why I am doing this, I have one final task to perform. I opened Pandora's Box about your mother's case. I am the one who needs to close it. I will continue to search, even if I never see you again. I owe you that much._

_I found something at the jewelry store. I had to buy it. It just fit everything going on or at least how I am feeling about you. You will never see it until you get these letters, but it explains it all. I love you Kate and always will._

_Richard Castle_

Kate is falling apart now. Where are we going with this?

_FALL 2011_

_You came to my book signing for "Heat Rises". I am not sure how I feel right now. I am hurt. I am elated. I am angry. I don't know what to think. _

_You broke up with Josh. Why? You said you really, really like him. (That hurt) He saves the world. I write books. _

_You said you must find your mother's killer to get into the relationship you want to be in. If I am reading you correctly, are you telling me I have a chance? I hope so. I decided I will make every effort to help you fin him. _

_Please tell me if I am just going to get hurt again._

_Rick_

Kate see by this letter, he did see her open up on needing to get past her mom's case and he was her goal.

The next letter has no date

_Kate,_

_I have a problem. I got a call from a man we will call Mr. Smith. He tells me "They" want you dead if you don't stop investigating you mother's case. You have told me that you must close your mother's case to be able to move on to be in a relationship. I hope with me. _

_I have two very bad choices. _

_1- Stop you from looking for the killer and keep you alive. Or 2 let you try to find him and get killed. _

_Either way I lose you._

_The decision is easy I must keep you alive. I am so sorry if this is a lie, but keeping you alive is more important than my feelings._

_Rick_

Castle is just laying everything out. No wonder he has been the way is this last year. He has had two choices and neither one allows him to follow thru on his feelings for me.

Then the last letter drops the bomb.


	12. Chapter 12 Death of A Relationship

Death of a Relationship

Spring 2012

_Dear Detective,_

_We have just gotten started on the protest bombing. I overheard you questioning a suspect. You told him you were shot in the chest and you remember every moment. _

___I have now found out how you really feel about me. This was not what I was hoping for. _

_All this time I thought you did not remember my confession of love. But you did.  
_

_You don't feel for me the same as I feel for you. _

___So now I know you are not in love with me. _

_I guess you never were. I now know I stand absolutely no chance with you and evidently have not EVER!._

_I just wish I had known. I wish I had seen it. I wish I had not let myself be deceived by you into thinking I had a chance.  
_

_I will finish this case, but I cannot can continue working with you now. I hope you understand. There is no way I can do this anymore. I don't know how I can be with you all the while I am loving you the way I do._

_Please! Understand that I am still in love with you and I will be forever._

_You are the first woman in my life who is real and not fake._

_In my life you are the "ONE WHO GOT AWAY"_

_Sorry Kate. But my love for you is._

_ ALWAYS!_

_Goodbye_

Kate starts sobbing uncontrollably.

"Rick pull over! NOW!"

"Kate, I can't stop in the middle of the highway"

"Rick, I need you to stop the car!"

Castle finds a wide shoulder and pulls the SUV off the highway. Fortunately he has not caused any wrecks.

Kate unbuckles her seat belt and climbs over to the driver's side of the vehicle, grabs Rick and starts kissing him just like the other night.

"Rick, please forgive me! Please! Please! I didn't realize how I hurt you"

Castle realizes she read his last letter to her.

"Now I wish I had thrown all this away before you saw them. I was silly of me to keep this."

"No it was not. It explains a lot about what happened these last few weeks."

"Kate , you an I are way past all this now."

Just as she starts to kiss him again they feel it"

"CRASH"

They are hit from behind. Actually, they are being pushed. A large pick up truck is behind their vehicle and it is pushing them into a ditch ahead. Castle and Beckett are caught totally off guard by whatever is going on.

Trying to look back Kate sees the driver of the truck. It's Cole Maddox and he had a smile on his face that he is enjoying this.

Kate screams "It's Maddox"

He has now pushed the Escalade to the side, where it is going to turn over into the ditch on the side of the road.

Kate is tossed about, but Rick is still in his seat belt. Then the SUV turns and rolls completely over on its top.

The couple is completely disoriented when they see Maddox appear at the side window closest to Beckett.

"Well, detective, I see you are like a cat. You seem to have nine lives. Well, I think you just ran out."

Castle looks out the window toward the assailant "Why are you doing this? She is off the case and no longer chasing clues. She told the NYPD she is finished with all of this"

"Mr. Castle, sometimes it's not about the one we go after. This time it is actually about YOU"

"ME? What do I have to do with Joanna Beckett's murder?"

"Her murder? Nothing. Nothing at all. We know the way to really hurt someone is not to kill them, but to harm someone they care about. In this case it is Detective Beckett. By killing her, we cause you the most pain possible."

Castle is in shock "What did I do that is causing you to hurt Kate?"

"Actually, it is not what you did so much as what you father did. You can thank him for this"

"My father? I don't even know who my father was"

"Correction. IS, not was. Sorry Mr. Castle, but goodbye Detective!"

Maddox points the 9mm thru the window and starts to squeeze the trigger.

Three shots ring out!


	13. Chapter 13 An Attempt to Rescue

RESCUERS

It is amazing how one very large bomb detonated in a lobby of a Manhattan building gets everyone excited. Captain Gates gets called by Agent Fallon from Homeland Security after it is discovered the bomb was evidently meant for Castle or someone in Castle's home. Possibility even Detective Beckett.

Detective Ryan is called into Captain office and told by Gates that it seems Maddox was still after Beckett even with her commitment to leave the case alone, he asks the boss to let him follow up on whatever information he could get and not be restrained by departmental boundaries. The captain tells Ryan, "This just got personal. Do what you need to do."

Not realizing the attack occurred at Castle's loft, Kevin first tries to contact Castle to see if he had heard from her, but gets no answer on any phone number he had. Ryan then calls Alexis's phone. She answers and tells the detective that her dad and Beckett were on their way to the Hamptons this morning. They had first gone up to Jim Beckett's cabin the night before to visit with Kate's dad. Then after spending the night at Kate's dad's place they were coming to where Martha and Alexis are.

Ryan finds it interesting that the two of them are traveling together overnight to see her father then to Castle's family's vacation home. This sure seems to indicate a change in status for these two.

Ryan approaches the captain with this information and asks if she knew anything about a change between the two. She hesitates at first then decides that it is best to save their lives than to maintain a confidence that might cost them everything. Ryan asks the captain to contact Esposito and get him into this quickly. They need all hands on deck to find these two before Maddox does.

Esposito comes in and goes to work immediately to try to get a location on the missing pair.

Agent Mark Fallon from homeland comes into the 12th precinct ready to help in any way possible. It looked as if this case is going deep into the world of clandestine operations and they better be ready for the fallout...

Alexis gave Ryan the information on her dad's vehicle. Ryan was happy when they discovered it had GPS tracking and it was accessible to the police in cases just like this. Kevin contacts the service and asks for them to begin an active track. This way they will be fed minute by minute information on the vehicle's location .It appears to be half way between Jim Beckett's cabin and the home in the Hamptons. Ryan gets a supervisor on the line and tells her that the are tracking based on a death threat and to please keep the track active and lines open to the police.

Agent Mark Fallon calls his office and orders a helicopter to pick them up. He also contacts the nearest police department and highway patrol to get an intercept started.

The helicopter arrives and Ryan, Esposito and Fallon climb aboard and head out to try and save these two.

As they are leaving the city, the GPS service advises them that the vehicle has stopped moving and appears to be just off the side road. They ask if there is an indication of car trouble, but the service says the vehicle is running and no troubles are being reported to the system.

Just a minute later the tracking system sends a crash report indicating deployment of air bags and vehicle roll over.

Ryan says "Roll over? Air bag deployment? Why? They weren't even moving when this happened?"

Moments later, the supervisor tells Ryan that another vehicle equipped with tracking sent a crash signal but not bad enough for airbags, but it is reporting it is at the same location.

Ryan asks who does the vehicle belong to?

The service identifies it as belonging to a car rental company located in New Jersey.

Ryan asks if they can back track the vehicle's location for the past 24 hours? The supervisor tells him she can if he will give her just a minute.

.

The helicopter pilot tells them that they are still 20 minutes from the scene, but he is picking up radio traffic from the officers on the ground.

Fallon has him pipe the audio to their headsets so they can find out what is going on.

Patrol Car Radio "462 on scene"

Dispatcher "462 be advised this is considered a possible felony stop. Approach with caution"

Patrol "Understood. I have two vehicles, one is an Esplanade on its top. It appears that it was hit by a black Dodge pick up. The pick up is against the SUV. We do not see anyone outside either vehicle."

Dispatcher "462 do you see anyone inside?"

Patrol "Negative, we have not approached, however we do see what appears to be a lot blood on the ground."

Dispatcher"Fire department and EMS are in route"

Patrol "Go ahead and get a supervisor and crime scene coming this way."

Dispatcher "10-4. Any available supervisor please respond Code 3. I will check with fire and get an ETA on medical and I will get crime scene coming."

The three looked at each other looking worried. The pilot told them he will get them there as fast as this machine will go.


	14. Chapter 14 Upside Down

UPSIDE DOWN

Richard Castle screams "NO!" when he hears the gun shot. Reaching over to grab Kate, he hears her gasp as if for breath. He opens his eyes to see she is still sitting up. Granted she is on the inside roof of the SUV but she is alive without gun shot wounds.

He looks out the window to see Cole Maddox lying on the ground in a pool of blood obviously in some amount of pain. What happened? He sees a pair of legs dressed in a suit walk up to the wounded man. An arm reaches down and picks up the pistol.

"Maddox, I told you to leave my kids alone! I guess you didn't understand. Well maybe this will stop you and your group of misfits from causing any more damage".

Looking at Maddox, it was evident what happened. Shot number one took out the gun hand. It appears Maddox is now missing his thumb and three fingers on his right hand. Shot two was aimed at his right knee cap. And the final shattered his right shoulder. This man will never walk normally again and will not be in any position to hurt another living soul.

The mystery man standing calls down "Detective Beckett, Mr. Castle are you both all right?"

Rick answers "Yes, maybe a few scratches, but otherwise we are OK."

"Great, help is on the way and will be here in a very few minutes. We will take care of this individual so the police will have less paperwork to deal with."

As their unknown savior grabs Maddox, he angrily says "You only think we are finished, my partner is still out there."

"Actually, we have already taken care of him back at the cabin."

There is a quiet groan of pain as Maddox is lifted by his shattered shoulder by another man and dragged away.

"Mr. Castle, please take care of MS. Beckett. We really do like her a lot and we know you love her very, very much. She has been your NORTH STAR. You two were really made for each other."

"Wait, who are you and what is this all about? Tell me please!"

Rick then hears a voice he recognizes coming from the direction of where they have dragged Maddox, Just call me Mr. Smith"

Then the man who appeared first says "Call me Mr. Jones. You two take care."

"Wait, we need to thank you, need to know more! We need to know who you are! Wait!"

Kate looks toward Rick. They both have looks of "What just happened?" in their eyes.

There is the sound of wheels rolling over gravel, but no other sound. A vehicle without a motor is leaving. Off in the distance they can hear sirens approaching. Rick tries to get himself disconnected from this seat belt without a lot of luck. Kate crawls over to him and puts him into an upside down embrace. They stay this way until they hear voices calling from outside.

"Hello, is anyone there?"

"We're here", Kate yells out

"Is anyone hurt?"

"No, just trapped in here. We are both ok"

The police ask "is anyone armed?"

Kate responds "No! The shooter is gone."

The paramedics arrive and with the help of the police and fire fighters extract the two from the smashed SUV. They are taken to an ambulance where they are both checked out. They were right, only a couple of bruises and a few scratches.

The state police start questioning the couple about what happened. Who the pick up truck belonged to? Whose blood is pooled next to the SUV? How did it get there? Where is that person?

This is when they hear a helicopter arriving overhead with federal markings.

Agent Mark Fallon gets of the chopper and identifies himself as Homeland security and advises the local authorities that he is taking over this case. Naturally this never sets well with the local departments.

Ryan and Esposito also jump out of the helicopter and run directly to the ambulance to make sure mom and dad are ok.

As they get to the door and see Castle and Beckett smiling at each other, they know that the two are ok and that their suspicions about them are evidently correct. They seem to be smiling at each other a little too much.

"Hey" Kate quips the moment she sees the two coming up.

Ryan speaks first "Are you ok?"

Castle responds "Yeah, A little rough around the edges, but we're going to be fine they tell us."

Esposito speaks up. "You better be, we got a whole pile of murder cases back at the precinct waiting for you to get started on if you two are finished playing the

OH, NOTHING IS GOING ON BETWEEN US game."

They all laugh for a moment, and then Agent Fallon comes over.

"Well, who wants to start and tell me what happened?"

Rick and Kate look at each other and both shrug at the same time. Where do you start?

Kate first asks Fallon why Homeland Security is involved. He tells them about the bomb at Castle's building.

Rick's first question was "Are all my neighbors OK?"

Fallon assures Castle that no one was hurt, but that the building was going to need some serious redecorating help.

After the story is told, Fallon really doesn't know any more than he did before.

"So, do you know who either of these two saviors were?"

Rick responds "Well one identified himself as Mr. Smith and the other as Mr. Jones. Obviously neither wants to give out a real name. I have been in contact with Mr. Smith for over a year. He is the one who warned me to keep Kate off her mother's murder or THEY would kill her. He never really told me who THEY were.

"Do you think that Maddox was one of the THEY that was referred to?"

"I think he at least he was one of them. Maddox mentioned another person somewhere, but Mr. Jones said that they had already taken care of him. I guess that he is no threat anymore. I just really don't know anything else."

Fallon asks what Castle and Beckett want to do. Rick says he really wants to get up to the Hamptons to see his daughter and mother. They must be in a panic right now.

Fallon tells them to use the helicopter and it can return to pick them up later.

Rick goes over to the SUV and asks the firefighters to look for their bags. He reaches into his coat pocket and realizes that the small jewelry box is missing. He panics and asks them to see if they can locate it in the wreck. He tells them it is extremely important. Ryan and Esposito have noticed this search and are wondering what they are looking for.

One of them finds it under the broken windshield. Rick quickly puts it back into his pocket. Ryan and Esposito exchange looks of "Oh My Gosh!"

Rick places their bags into the helicopter and he and Kate climb on board. As the pilot starts up the engine he indicates to the couple to put the headsets on so they can talk to one another. When they do, he talks to them to show how it works.

When they start liftoff he says "I'm Reggie, you chopper pilot. Enjoy the ride"


	15. Chapter 15 In the Hamptons

THE HAMPTONS

It only takes 25 minutes to arrive to the Hamptons via helicopter. Fortunately there is a flat area on the estate for them to set down. After an almost touch n go landing the pilot rises to return to the accident scene to complete pick up the rest of the guys.

Beckett and Castle walk up a hill toward the main house. Kate has up to this point only heard about this place. It is a lot more than she imagined.

A large two story house on about 3 acres of land extending from a main road all the way down to the beach. There is a guest house beside but connected to the main house by a breezeway. A beautiful lawn extends from the rear patio deck down to a bath house immediately adjacent to the beach.

Up until now she has only seen the city side Richard Castle and was in awe of what he had, but nothing compared to what she is seeing now.

Martha and Alexis come out of the house. Martha is walking as fast as she can. Alexis is in a full out run. She almost knocks her father down grabbing him. She is in tears.

When Martha gets to the group, she starts out "well kiddo, you had us a little worried you know."

"Sorry mother, sorry pumpkin. We had no idea any of this would happen. We were just coming up here to spend a few weeks."

"Well to get a call from Ryan looking for you and telling us that there had been an explosion at the apartment building, well we could only guess what had happened to you!"

Rick notices that Beckett is being ignored by his daughter and mother. "Mother, are you going to speak to Kate?"

"OH! I am so sorry, dear. All of this has me rattled. It is so nice to see you. OH wait! Should I be reading more into your being here than just a visit?"

Castle suddenly realizes that his mother is not aware of what has changed in the relationship.

"Mother, you need to meet my new official girlfriend"

"Oh.. OH! Very good. It's about time, Kate. I am so glad you are here and more so it seems that you are here with Richard. Good selection my boy!"

"Thank you Martha" Kate looks up at Rick, "I am happier than I have ever been in my entire life."

Castle says "Let's finish the greetings in the house. I am actually kind of tired after all we have been through today. We can fix some supper and then relax for the rest of the evening."

He gets no argument form anyone on that. Once inside, he shows Kate around the house.

Large living area attached to an enormous kitchen with breakfast nook. Dining room with seating for 20. Study/Home office. She wonders how many books were actually written right here. Is Nikki Heat hidden on one of the shelves somewhere? There is a game room with a pool table and a poker table over in the corner. How many hands of poker have been played here with his "CREW"?

There is more than can be taken in with just one quick glance.

WOW ! Is all she can think when she sees to master suite. Large over sized king bed. A giant walk in closet. Bathroom with his and hers dressing areas. A giant two person shower and a Jacuzzi. She could get lost in just closet, let alone the rest of this.

Right now though, she just wants to shower and rest. Rick shows her where to put her clothes. An empty dresser as if no one before Kate has ever put her things in there. A slight tinge of green eyed monster appears inside Beckett when she thinks. "I am not the first woman to put my personal items in this drawer". Then she thinks maybe I will be the last one. She feels something inside she has never felt before. She really is starting to hope that she is the last one.

While she has been off in her own little world, Rick has been describing where the towels, soaps, shampoos, and so on can be found. She snaps back to reality and smiles up to the man who has brought her to his world. To his home. To his family. All she can think to do is to kiss him. Of course that caught him totally off guard. But she has learned that it is fun and she likes to catch him that way.

He leaves her to shower while he retreats to the spare bedroom to shower. When they are each finished they head for the giant bed. Both have plans to attack the other as soon as they hit the bed, however fatigue is a stronger enemy and they are both asleep in less than one minute.

They awaken around 8:00 pm not realizing how long they have been asleep. They are refreshed but hungry. They go down to the main floor to find Martha and Alexis sitting around the breakfast table munching down on the last of the Chinese take out.

"Hey! Where's ours?" Castle whines

"Well, you should have been here when we ordered, I guess you two will have to fend for yourselves" Martha answers,. Laughing.

Castle looks over to Kate "Want to go out for Italian?"

"Actually I'd Love To"

Rick and Kate leave the house and head into town. Fortunately Castle has another vehicle he keeps at the summer house otherwise he and his date would be walking .

There is a quiet little family owned bistro he frequents. When they arrive, the hostess smiles and greets them "Good evening Mr. Castle. Dinner for two?"

Rick's 9 year old brain kicks in and thinks No, just one. I am leaving this beautiful woman standing here all alone while I eat all alone.

"Yes, a quiet table please"

The hostess seats the couple away from the front door and kitchen door. This way they can basically be alone.

The once the meal is ordered and the wine served. Rick reaches across the table and takes Kate's hands into his own. She is looking into his eyes wondering what he has on his mind. It is evident that more than just a meal in going on here. She starts thinking about what has happened over the last 48 hours. If feels like an entire lifetime has been crammed into these last two days.

"Kate. I love you"

"I love you too" she replies

"These last four years have been an experience. I went from where I was to where I am, today. You brought me here.

Kate's eyes fill with question. Where is he going with this. Today on the helicopter when the pilot said his name was Reggie our chopper pilot, she thought about Ryan's plans for proposing to Jenny and Castle suggesting it be during a helicopter ride. Kate told Castle and Ryan that was not a good idea.

"I found something at a jewelry store a couple of years ago and I felt like it said everything I wanted to say to you about my love."

Castle reaches into his pocket and brings out a jewelry box. He opens the top, turns it around toward Kate and she finally sees what he mentioned in one of his letters.

There is a necklace of white gold. It is more akin to a choker. The pendant is made with open channel letters. The center of the letters are filled with perfect clear white diamonds. Clearly spelled out in white gold script is one word

**Always**


	16. Chapter 16 Back In The City

ALL GOOD THINGS MUST COME TO AN END

Three weeks in the Hamptons.

Kate Beckett has never been so relaxed since she was a teenager. No deadlines, no bodies to go look at, no testimony to review, no special time to be up in the morning. As great as it is to be in love and loved. As wonderful it has been to wake up next to the man she loves, everyday. Be able to go to the beach whenever she wants. Go shopping in town, just relax on the deck. .

She is about to go stark raving MAD!

She needs to be needed. She needs to be doing something. Something important

Kate knows Gates told her that she wanted her back leading the team. Maybe she can go back and do her old job. Heck she might be happy back in uniform if need be. Actually no. Forget that idea.

She has talked to Lanie a couple of times, but they never mention work. Kate picks up her phone and dials the station. Jane Randall answers "12th Precinct officer Randall"

"Hi, Jane"

"Hey Beckett. How is it going with you? When are you coming back? We really miss you around here"

"Thanks. That's why I am calling. Is the boss around?

"Yeah. She's on the phone. Hey, I hear you have a new guy or more accurately an old guy in you life. I don't mean old old, just old like you've known him a long time. Oh phooey. I'm going to shut up now."

Kate laughs "I know what you mean"

"How's the vacation?"

"Well it's been great. A little R&R never hurt anyone. But you know I miss the chase."

"I'll bet you do. Hey Beckett, she's off the phone, let me put you thru"

Castle is in his study banging away on the next Nikki Heat book. This time he really feels he knows Nikki better than he ever has. Inside and out!

Kate comes in sits down in the chair across from the desk and waits for Rick to come to a break. She knows when he is typing away concentrated, that he has somewhere he is sending his characters and really needs to finish his thought before stopping. When he looks up and sees his love waiting, he takes a break.

"Hi, sweetheart, something on you mind?"

"Rick, I have been thinking about something. I want to uh….go…..uh…."

Beckett pauses, not sure how to tell Castle what she wants to tell him. She is not real sure how he is going to take the request.

He says "Back to the department?"

"You know?"

"Of course I know. It's you. It's your life. It is who you are. You are the best homicide detective in New York City. Did they call and ask you back?"

"Not exactly. I called them. Is that OK?"

"Of course it is. I have been wondering how long you would wait before going back in"

"You're not mad?"

Castle gets up from his desk, walks over to Kate, and wraps his arms around her. "I cannot be mad at you for being you. I have been expecting this for at least the last week maybe two. I can see that tiger inside you trying to get out and I know better than to go get hand cuffed to her and try to hold her down."

Beckett looks up to Castle smiles, then gives him a gentle poke in the chest. .

"So, when do we go back in?"

"UH. There is the rub. Gates says she wants me but not you"

Castle smiles, "She really thinks I am that easy?"

The next morning Castle calls a car service to come get them so he and Beckett can have breakfast and pack. Castle tells his mother and daughter over ham and eggs that they are going back to the city so Kate can go back to work. The other two women express a little concern about the dangers relating to Kate, her job, and the ones who have been trying to kill her. Castle tells them he really thinks since Mr. Smith and Mr. Jones have intervened that this is probably over. Both women hope so.

Alexis asks if she can go ahead and ride back with them. She wants to get back to work in the lab with Lanie.

They say their goodbyes to Martha and head back to the Big Apple.

When they arrive back at the Castle Loft, the repairs on the lobby are nearing completion. Castle is glad to see Jason at his desk and apparently none the worse for the experience.

"Hello Jason" Rick speaks as they enter the door.

"Hello Mr. Castle glad to see you and the ladies all looking refreshed, tanned, and beautiful"

Alexis is always tickled by the compliments. Kate simply smiles. Rick, however, might want to keep an eye on this one. He seems to be after two of Rick's harem.

Even Kate seems at home in the loft, even though it is not her home and she has only spent one night in Rick's bed, she is comfortable here. Of course she did spend a few days here after her apartment blew up.

Beckett tells Castle she needs to go ahead and return to her apartment and freshen up and get some clothes, but she will be back. He tells her she better be.

This moment of quiet in the Castle home gives him and Alexis some time to talk. He knows his daughter has not been totally open in her feelings about the new arrangements.

"Pumpkin, can we talk?"

Alexis is a little apprehensive about this conversation. She knew it was coming, but is doesn't concern her because she and her father have always been open and truthful with one another.

"Alexis, I really want to know how you feel about Kate.

The daughter thinks for a moment. "Dad, I know you have been in love with her for years. Just like I said a couple of weeks ago, she has been good for you. So I don't want to see you hurt if something between you two goes wrong. When it appeared she was not available romantically you still stayed around her. I asked you back then if she made you happy. You said that was enough. Could you go back there now? "

The daughter can always ask the worst questions.

"No! Of course not. But you know, Alexis, if you look at it this way, Kate and I have been dating for 4 years. We have had our spats. Even some bad ones, but we do seem to come back to each other in the end."

"But you know I don't want you to hurt her either. She has been through a lot and needs that same man beside her that took care of her without her realizing it. Will you promise me you will still be there to support her?"

"Yes, I will. You know something I just realized? When we were trapped in the car after Maddox tried to kill Kat, Mr. Jones said something about Kate I don't understand."

"What's that, dad?"

"He told me that Kate was my NORTH STAR. How did he know what that meant to me?"


	17. Chapter 17 Back To The NYPD

12Th PRECINCT

Monday morning bright and early, Kate Beckett and Richard Castle exit the elevator into the bullpen. As soon as the first officer sees them he stands up and starts applauding. This causes the rest of the officers there to stand and join in. This of course causes Beckett to blush.

They look around the familiar surroundings and catch the eyes of Ryan and Esposito. Kate walks over to them and gives each a big hug. While she had Ryan she whispers "Thank You, Thank You" Ryan is caught off guard by this show of affection.

Esposito still has a burr under his saddle about Ryan telling Gates. Beckett whispers into Javi's ear. "You better forgive Kevin. He saved my life and you know it."

She smiles to both the boys and asks where's the boss? They glance toward her office. There Iron Gates stands with her usual stern face obviously waiting for Beckett to come her way,

Beckett and Castle approach the office door when Gates speaks up "Detective Beckett, in my office, please. Mr. Castle you may wait outside."

Gates closes her office door, walks around her desk, and opens her desk drawer. She removes a badge and gun and passes it across the desk to Beckett. Kate takes the holster and badge and clips both to her belt. This feels right. This is where these items belong.

"Now Detective, you and I got off to a bad start. I know that you have no need for this job, however, you have always been the most dedicated officer I have ever had the pleasure to work with. So I think we need to start fresh don't you?"

"Yes sir, I agree. You have a tremendous team in this precinct. They can and will do you proud."

"Yes I can see that. However, we have to deal with one issue that I cannot avoid, and that is Mr. Castle. He is a civilian and even though he does seem to be of some slight benefit to this department, he is still a civilian and I really cannot have him around."

Kate raises a slight smile "Sir, did you receive an interoffice package today addressed to me?"

"Yes, it is right here" The captain passes the envelope over to Detective Beckett

Kate opens the envelope and passes the contents to the captain. Inside is a city issued ID badge with the image of Richard Castle. It identifies him as a civilian employee of the New York Police Department.

The captain has nothing she can do but call Castle into her office and present him with his official badge. He clips it to his coat. They shake hands as he smiles.

"Now before you two leave, I need to read you into your case, detective. The FBI has notified that they have closed the case of your mother's shooting and the attempted assassination of you, detective Beckett. They have given me no other details but to say all suspects are either deceased or in custody. I'm sorry, but I have nothing else."

Beckett responds, "Thank you captain, but Rick and I are ok with that information."

"Very well Detective, let's get to work and solve some murders"

Gates then leans close to Rick and says "Welcome. I have no problem with you now except…." The final words are a whisper.

Rick looks at the captain funny after she finishes and Castle and Beckett leave her office.

Outside Kate asks Rick what did the captain say to him.

"She told me she better not catch you and I doing whatever you and I do or else."

They both laugh walking out to the bull pen. They approach Kate's desk and see that her name plate is there and her elephants. Lanie must have brought those in earlier. The boys tell Castle and Beckett that the want to meet in the break room to discuss some cases. When they get in there, they find Lanie waiting for them.

"Lanie starts in "OK show me, where is it?"

Kate looks over "Where is what?"

"I'm going slap you girl. We know about the ring"

Kate looks puzzled. "What are you talking about? What ring?"

"Ryan and Esposito told me about the ring box that Castle lost in the wreck and had everyone looking to find it."

Castle and Beckett start laughing. The other three don't get the humor.

"Guys, it was not a ring. It was a necklace." Kate places her thumb under the chain and shows everyone the word ALWAYS at the center. "This is what Rick gave me that was in that box."

The other three sigh and walk out of the room in a huff. Lanie was fussing at Esposito. "You had me all excited, I am going to so…." The conversation faded as they walked away.

Rick looked at Kate smiling. "They all thought we got engaged."

"Yeah they did." Kate is looking into Ricks eyes. Neither moves for several seconds.

"We have kind of been dating for over 3 years"

Kate quips, "three wonderful years. Yeah, I know more about you than anyone I have ever dated"

Then Rick says, "You know? If I were to..."

"I wouldn't say NO"


	18. Chapter 18 Epilog

**Well, several asked me not to end this story. So what I have done is to edit this chapter to leave it more open for additional chapters or possibly a completely different story. I actually have a very gruesome way for someone to die planned if I can get the rest to fall into place. As AWM has said "will still have some pieces moving around the board"**

* * *

ALIAS SMITH & JONES

The two men sit out on the porch enjoying the cool evening. The stars shine bright. The air is clean. But the world still is corrupt.

It seems no mater how hard good men and women work to stop evil, it seems to always rear its ugly head again and again.

These two have been chasing the bad and protecting the good for over forty years as an unofficial back channel team for their respective employers. The two agencies they work for will never ever officially support or even admit the communication between them. However, these two found that this communication works to the advantage of all. They originally set up these back channels during the cold war. These channels did, on more than one occasion, prevent a devastating incident. Some that would have had implications from the Kremlin to the White house.

Yet no one outside their respective offices even knew these men existed, let alone what was accomplished by them.

It was during one of these back channel discussions that they discovered some things that did not add up. Things that should not be happening. Things involving members of their own groups.

When you have personnel who have free reign to travel the world without regard to borders or rules, it is very easy to become corrupt. Easy money, women, drugs, weapons or whatever suits you fancy. Fast easy profits. With no accountability to the higher ups in your organization because you are outside the borders of the country and on the outskirts of your employer. Then when the higher ups are corrupt themselves the problem just grows.

Connect that intelligence agency with another intelligence agency tasked to work only inside the borders and you have an open shipping pathway for anything you want to do without fear of getting caught. Anything outside the country is managed by one group. Once it arrives stateside, the other corrupt group takes care so nothing get discovered. The entire time it operates under the radar. Covert outside the country. Covert inside the country. And completely corrupt.

Of course when some outsider, who might damage the operation, starts snooping around a local warehouse. Even though they have no idea what they have stumbled into, they get eliminated. Now it requires a few local members of law enforcement, not connected to either agency to make sure there is no investigation. Then the payoffs grow. Then the payoffs themselves have to be covered up. A small warehouse fire fixes that coverup. Then the investigator has to be taken care of and so the coverup goes on and on. Until one day it all falls apart.

Sometimes the delicate house of cards can collapse. An FBI investigation. A corrupt official inside the agency gets promoted or retires. Or in this case dies of natural causes the walls start shaking.

Then with something as simple as a nosey police detective and mystery writer start getting too close, panic sets in and more people die. The more people die, the more attention gets brought to the operation.

Mr. Smith has seen the bad come. Fortunately mostly the bad went. In many cases he was responsible for the bad leaving. That was his job. He was a troubleshooter for his employer. Of course being in the position, he was in gave him incite as to how to deal with the problem When it became evident who was involved, he contacted his friend, Mr. Jones, and the two of them began the process of shutting the operations down. While making sure the two New Yorkers stayed alive.

Mr. Jones spent most of his adult life chasing the bad guys for his employer as well.

It was unfortunate that it took the death of Captain Montgomery and the near death of Katherine Beckett before the last two were located and finally neutralized.

However this search had an unexpected positive side for Mr. Jones. He was able to see some family of his that he had been separated from since birth. He was not even aware that one of the people he was protecting was his family since the names were not the same. Had he been using the name Rogers, Mr. Jones might have known earlier that Richard Castle was in face his son. But more importantly, he was able to actually meet his granddaughter and see what a beautiful young woman she had grown up to be.

Pride was all over his face whenever she saw her and especially watching her and listening to her Valedictorian Speech. "Every thing comes to an end"

Actually Mr. Jones knows that bad things also come to an end. Specifically Maddox, Lockwood, Coonan and all the rest of their crew have been dealt with, permanently.

He is so proud of his son and the woman that will soon become his son's wife. Mr. Jones knows their lives should be mostly uneventful from now on.

The front door of the cabin opens and Jim Beckett steps out on the porch with cups of coffee and a lovely home made apple pie. The pie was from the little hometown store down the road where Mr. Smith's parents are the proprietors. The three friends toast their accomplishments and talk about what a peaceful world we live in.

USUALLY


End file.
